


Sorcière de la grotte

by SpSpooks



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cottage core, F/F, F/M, Familiars, Feel-good, Fluff, Gen, Golems, Heroine's Journey, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Merman Kokichi, Mystical Creatures, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Plot, Pure Gokuhara Gonta, Road Trips, Sharing a Bed, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Warlocks, Witchcraft, Wizards, witch reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpSpooks/pseuds/SpSpooks
Summary: After the tragic loss of her beloved Kaede, The Little Witch of the Mystic shore embarks on a journey with her familiars.7 Isles to explore, each unknown.Will their be danger? Friends? Or even perhaps some romance to heal the witch's soul? The possibilities are endless for the 3 travelers.A girl, her bull and a newt.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Reader, Oma Kokichi/Reader, Saihara Shuichi/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	1. PROLOGUE: Eulogy

**PROLOGUE: eulogy**

  
  


"Where words fail. Music speaks.'

-Hanz Christian Andersen

  
  


You told me that quote when I first saw your piano

And I don't think I ever would have known you truly 

if I hadn't heard you play what you did then.

...

I'm sorry for chiding you for relyance on music.

In honesty,

I was rather scared of the feelings it made me experience.

…

Never in my years of life on this planet.

Have I ever found myself crying to the soothing tone,

of a slow melody.

It was terrifyingly enchanting

...

I hope at least once,

I gave you something akin to the love you gave me with your sound

...

Farewell  **Kaede**

  
  
  


Tears waver as she reads… her letter to a lover's departed spirit. 

There's little to do but thank the deities for blessing her with unconditional love. Without it, she would never have grown to adore the curious pianist. A silly girl that ventured too far into the witch's cave. The warnings of the townsfolk falling on deaf ears. Without her nosiness, the little witch would never have experienced what dwelled in the human realm. Socialising. Relationships. Customs so foreign to the ten year-old enchantress she found her jaw aching more with every one. All of this beauty had been absent from her sheltered existence and it just took a determined "why don't we explore together" to unleash.

Intrigue developed into friendship. And everyday the snooping musician became ever more captivated by the magic of the cave witch. They'd spend hours talking, feet in sand, about anything and everything remotely interesting. The secluded shore, a second home to each of them, greeting it's visitors every occasion with subdued rolling of aqua. On warmer months, they found themselves playing within their brine companion. Laughing at each other as waves lashed haplessly at their feet.

-

"Kaede hehe stop!" 

"C'mon y/n be a bit more carefree. I want to see you smile for a little longer ok!" A jubilant grin sets across her skin, amplified by the sun's curt rays. Again, she dips down into the iridescent sea. The witch kittenishly flails above water, her friends mischievous hands attacking her calf. It's another few seconds of joyful wiggling before her golden head peeks out to the cerulean. "Ha! That's the look I wanted! The one that reminds me of Pagodes No.1 by Debussy!"

Y/n's face houses a vibrant shade of scarlet, cheeks puffed as she attempts a half-hearted pout. Her ears are burning from the sound of Kaede's laugh when she finally looks at her profile. The bubbly teen, neck in water, shone like the petals of a golden tuft alyssum. Hair drying to beach waves, the identifiable cowlick between her part curled so slightly from the salt of the ocean. A hand reaches out to poke it delicately, surprised when its owner peeps out a tiny 'eep' at the contact. The witch recovers from her previous bashful facade and bursts into a fit of giggles. "Heheh Red Maple, I didn't know you made noises like that."

Roles now reverse, Kaede dips half her head down, tinted pink under the guise of water. The lengths of her tawny lashes bat pseudo-menacingly before she propels a large splash, "You little witch!" An outpouring of clear liquid envelopes the two guffawing girls as they skirmish playfully.

The laughter never ceases, as dusk creeps on.

-

Romance is inevitable as age rises. It only seemed natural when their companionship developed into an even deeper bond. Sixteen year-old sweethearts settled into the seaside cabin of the cave they first met. Happiness became them, hidden away in the crystalline paradise they morphed into a home. Free to joke, spellcast and compose to their heart's content. Alas, as much as the witch enjoyed the interactions of humans, not all would be as eager as Kaede to accept magic into their lives. Sad truths lead to smart conviction. And people would talk if they lived closer to the ports than necessary.

One day in the midst of February, the witch's newt accompanied Kaede on a trip to the market. A dainty green fellow with eyes of crimson had snuck into the basket before her departure. Adventures are enticing for ethereal entities, restriction of the cave's limited energy supply spurring the amphibian into his tag along. A scenic walk later, the pianist arrives at the bustling market with the uninvited familiar. However, there's something disconcerting about the atmosphere. The hamlet-folk greet her with a lack of enthusiasm, some offering up scowls as she cheerily waves out the magenta cloak coating her shoulders. Shades of sage and ash besmirch the profiles of many and her trained ears are quick to notice the rife amount of coughing within the street. Most of it is from the waifs she commonly sees causing rambunctious mischief for the salesmen. 

Disease.

It was obvious from the beginning. Kaede feels a pool of guilt forming in her stomach. Here she was hiding away in harmony with her girlfriend, whilst the hamlet they frequent is falling into the despair of a pandemic. The salamander notices the panicked emotions of her master's companion and is first to tell her of the disease when they return. In the coming days, the two find themselves in debate with the small local council as to the ethics of a magical cure. It's decided the witch will be allowed to use her abilities only under the surveillance of her partner. She pleads with the council to spare the blonde from duties as supervision, scared of her coming into contact with whatever plague had befallen the settlement. It was too grave a risk. But of course stubbornness objected to her beloved's plee of safety.

"I'm not leaving you to do this alone, we'll save this town together!"

The heavenly smile she gave could have brought the sorceress to her knees. Regrettably, obliging to those words was the grandest mistake she could ever conceive. 

It had been a tough month aiding the hamlet; the disease that ravaged it's people finally appeared to be subsiding. An alchemised cure had been produced. Unfortunately, this would only work for early stages, so a vaccine was given out to the people and a group of traveling merchants. Job completed, tradesmen offered the girls many gifts with blessings and gratitude, to which the witch politely declined. They needed resources more than the pair did at the cabin, so it felt just to forgo their benefaction.

The night of their homecoming marked a year's anniversary of settling down in the quaint stow away cottage. Kaede lovingly ushered her partner to their shared room. Y/n thought the behaviour strange, something about the silent urgency within the mulberry tone of her eyes. Once comfortably in bed, the blonde's arms latch tightly onto her lover's waist, burrowing her head desperately into the chest of the girl's dressing gown. At first, the witch chuckles from her crass display of affection, petting the soft locks gathering under her chin playfully. And then she feels it.

Tears.

No fooling her now. There was no hiding once they were alone. Between her arms lay a fading rose. One who refused water when she needed it most. Kaede knew that the witch would distract herself involuntarily from the well-being of those children if she found out her condition. Keeping it a secret for the sake of the hamlet, the human girl now cries helplessly into her dearest, knowing this could be her final chance to hold her with passionate strength. Their weeping tunes a harrowed refrain,

Where words fail. Music speaks.

Her passing was quiet, head held tenderly close to the witch as she hums Première Gymnopédie. Then silence.

Y/n was alone in the world once again.

So now she stands. Alone in a cottage once home to two. There's an emptiness in her heart as she sways to the hushed chords of Nocturnes, Op.9 No. 2. The trinkets and pictures on the wall only serve as a bitter reminder of the life she no longer has.

"I'm sorry Kaede I can't stay here anymore."

-

You are y/n l/n. Sorcière de la grotte of the Mystic shore and Crystalline Isle.

-


	2. CHAPTER 1: Saint Mountain

**CHAPTER 1: Saint Mountain**

You awake to the presence of tiny feet on your temple. They pat gently until nestled on either brow.

"Claude remove yourself from my face."

Eyes flickering open, you are faced with the expectant gaze of a Marbled newt. As is customary, he had crawled onto your bed right after his early morning swim. The dampness of your h/c bangs being proof enough of the mischievous amphibians antics, "Nope." 

"Claude." You grumble seriously. Sometimes not being able to talk to animals sounds like a blessing. This would be one of them. 

"But boooooossssssssss. We're meana be travelin' todaaaaaaaayyyy." He twirls around on your forehead eagerly. Slowly, a sigh escapes into the air, followed by the rise of two clothed arms. You hum in distaste as Claude grasps cheekily onto your hair when hands come to pull him off. The bridge of your nose dealt a painless thwack by his slick tail.

"I'm aware, ya little tyrant. No need for the theatrics." Claude moved to the left shoulder, you depart the patched wool of your duvet. The rest of your cotton nightdress is exposed to the empty house, you can't help but revere the days it was adorned on someone else. Reflective shards of mineral beam through a small wicker window and the coming future becomes a scarier thought than you'd like to imagine.

_ I'll miss the calm of the crystal's luminous wake up call. _

You take a light-footed step towards the half empty closet. Only her clothes are left hanging aside the outfit you decided to travel in.

_ I'm sorry for leaving you like this _ .

The frilled sleeve of her favourite butterscotch sundress threads through your fingers. It's a soft silk, floral patterns depicting the purple loosestrife she so adored.

_ Maybe one piece would be ok to bring along _

Mind's sentiments get the better of you when you find the dress making its way into one of the large canvas satchels. The already bulging front pockets filled with elixir ingredients and equipment, cry out for space that doesn't exist. "Boss I'm sorry, ya have no room for that." Claude's shrill tone reeks with sincerity, but his words fall upon deaf ears. 

"Then I'll make room. Shrinking magic is not beyond my capabilities." You shrug casually before withdrawing one of your many wooly sweaters. A muttered incantation later and the far smaller turtleneck can be placed neatly beside the sundress with ease. Bag now set, you return to the preplanned attire in the closet.

Your most comfortable chiffon maxi skirt housed a delightful shade of navy blue. Paired with it was a cream, smock neck blouse and chunky, burgundy knitted cardigan. As always, upon your chest lay a witch's pendant, shining bronze chain and dazzling Moonstone wired upon it. It's customary for spellcasters to be given their parents birthstone as a protective charm. Less customary to leave them alone to fend for themselves in a magical cave. But hey. Your parents were just 'eccentric'. Slipping on a frilly pair of cotton socks, a recognizable stomping can be heard outside the house. "Frédéric?"

"Yes master." A mellow voice replies lazily. You strap on your Mary Janes and stumble out to see the relaxed face of your favourite beach bull. His dappled, tan fur brings a smile when you reach to pet his horns.

"Why did you come all the way down here silly? We're walking to the village now anyway." The droopy tail behind him wags from attention.

"The mighty and wise Frédéric wanted to see if master had everything together. Frédéric does not trust Claude to do it himself." The feisty salamander runs onto your head and sticks a mocking tongue out. Frédéric huffs uncaredly.

"Your right in that regard Fred. Claude didn't help at  _ all.  _ " You prod the marbled green familiar jokily. He jumps onto Frédéric's head in shock. "Heheheh serves you right."

"What a horrible girl I havta call boss. Hmmph. Maybe I'll just go by ma self." 

"As if you could live without moi my little blep-meister." A light tease and nose boop is dealt before you go inside to retrieve the satchels.

The return is swift, "Boss I told ya not to call me that!!!"

"Quite blep-meister, Frédéric thinks it's too early for all this screeching." You place the saddle safely over the talking bull in a laugh. The salamander upon his head curls into a frustrated ball.

"Don't turn on yer old pal Fred! Uggghhhh." Claude whines. You grab his bowl from the counter. Everything was ready to go.

_ Thank you for the memories  _

_ And _

_ Adieu pour toujours. _

To make sure no one ruins the sanctuary of the mystic cave, you read out a protective enchantment. The area gleams a bronze Terra energy briefly. "That should do it for at least a century!" You beam. Hopefully you will meet a spellcaster on your journey in need of a home, Kaede definitely wouldn't want to waste such a refuge due to sentimentality. 

_ No matter where I go. You will always be with me. _

"Let's get rolling then troupes."

A witch, salamander and a bull set off to the first village on the Crystalline Isle. Brilliant gold gradient of the skyline marking the start of their grand adventure. A bubbly feeling of anticipation sparked in your wounded heart. Something at one time, you thought you may never experience again. It's a warm welcome to your new life as a nomad. Limitless possibilities at eager fingertips.

A day's trek passes, numerous stops taken to refill Claude's bowl and heal Frédéric's hoofs. You had savoured enough energy to nullify the need for sleep or food, so it halved two moons worth of arrival time.

_ Thank Nyx for this magic… How do human travelers survive? _

A protective charm placed at nightfall allowed your posse to continue further. It's around midday when the village of Saint Mountain rears into view. 

"Jeez Boss, bout time! Thought we'd be on those grasslands forever. You totally lied when ya said it wouldn't take long!" Claude chirps from his situated bowl on the saddle. "Are we really travellin' ta all 7 Isles like this?"

"I thought the trip was fun Claude, you certainly weren't complaining when we stopped at that pond. Never seen you swim like such a maniac!" You gleefully smile at the amphibian. 

"Frédéric thought Claude looked very cutesy in pond. Nicer than his usual squealing."

"Y-yeah ok, it's not like I enjoyed it that much! Quit makin' me sound like some sorta newbie-newt."

Focus shifts to the larger form,"You doing okay there Fred? We're almost at our stop so I can heal your legs if they hurt a bit."

"Frédéric is fine master. He excited to meet new friends."

_ Too precious. _

Frédéric was born and raised by you and Kaede. It's not uncommon for beach cows to reject their young and Fred happened to be included in that statistic. Little over two years old, the bull has the personality of a wise sage, addressing himself only in third person. You blame this behaviour on Kaede's habit of announcing his name ceremonially. Even in mundain occasions such as going to the stables in the morning, the musician hyped him up as royalty.

-

"Good morrow my kind and graceful Frédéric, may you please accompany me to a delightful breakfast in the cave garden." Kaede curtseys elegantly for the bull as she opens his gate. Frédéric nods with decorum.

"Hun what on earth are you saying?" You chuckle from the garden you were tending, herbs in hand as your partner meets your eyes with an offended gaze. The button of her nose scrunches slightly in an over exaggerated manner.

"Why obviously I am addressing the sagacious Frédéric C Aka-Sorcière, most handsome bull in all the land." The familiar walks to the side of the hyperbolic blonde.

"Frédéric would like to eat with Miss Kaede, master." He mumbled bashfully. Though she can't understand the language of animals, Kaede ruffles the tufts of fur between Fred's horns. The interaction is so hilariously cute you find yourself backing away from the shrubbery and allowing them access.

Deciding to play along, you bow your head graciously, "I am terribly sorry for questioning you Mistress. Would it be uncouth of me to join in your early morning activities?" A cheeky smirk is now rounding Kaede's already plump cheeks. Her arms crossed.

"I suppose Sir Frédéric and I shall allow it this time."

-

Revere over, the rustic sign of Saint Mountain graces your sights. Your ensorcelled map detecting a plethora of energy concentrating on its point.

_ That's useful, albeit odd. _

Emerald regent style roof tiles draw your attention to the geometric housing. The soft ground separates into uneven tiers, which architects seem to have built around instead of level. Nature is one with the limestone bricks, thick bushes of climbing hydrangea bursting from within each house's cracks. You trail your hands along the rocky walls, unaccustomed to its chalky texture. 

Claude slithers from his bowl and eyes the environment. Some village folk had paused their daily activities to gawk at the young witch. Her awe defined expression and bright adornments sparking their interest.

"Boss, people are staring." You snap back to your company and the salamander crawls to your shoulder. Those who stopped seemed to watch only with curiosity, so you smile and continue merrily. 

It was quieter than the hamlet, at least in the rural sector you were currently exploring. A couple of passer-bys wave ranquil greetings.

_ This must be a sacred town. _

You deliberate, eyes fixated on the water-surrounded monolith in the centre. Similar to the buildings, moss and greenery shrouded the ancient rock.

_ Goku… hara? _

Your skills in human language weren't very fine-tuned. Another few seconds go by as you try to decipher the rocks meaning without assistance.

_ I've never heard of a deity by that name… Perhaps it's another language? _

Frédéric looks complacent when you go to open a satchel, rummaging through to find a tattered papyrus pocketbook. You gently flicker through the pages of the old kanji dictionary.

"Goku means very... Hara is belly… Very belly rock?"

You raise a brow at the so-called 'Very belly rock'. 

"Hello there little girl. Are you lost?" A gentle but gruff voice almost makes you leap out of your skin. Claude, who had been sitting proudly on your shoulder, flung into the air. You panic to catch him, but the stranger beat you to it. Now sufficiently terrified, you turn to face the torso of the tallest and most muscular being your witchy eyes had ever seen. His 'skin' was a rough clay colour with sculpted, boulder like abs. The only piece of clothing on his figure was long leather loincloth, "Oh no! Gonta almost made you drop your salamander friend! Are you ok, little creature?" His sweet tone counteracts the domineering aura and you figure it safe to look up further. The benevolent eyes that study Claude washed away the fear in your heart. Whoever this clay man was, did not wish to harm anyone.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT BOSS?! COULD HAVE GOTTEN ME KILLED!" The marbled form of your familiar peaks over the large entities hands. He crouches down to release Claude and you can clearly see the softness behind his rocky face.

_ A golem. _

Tendrils of plant life grow from his head creating the appearance of wild hair. And you don't know why, but between the flat bridge of his nose lay a pair of round glasses. "Please do not blame your friend, little salamander. It is Gonta's fault for startling her."

_ It can hear Claude, maybe the concentration of energy on the map was him? _

"Is your name Gonta, Mr Golem?" You speak whilst picking up Claude. His fiery red eyes give off an astounded shine at her words.

"You know Gonta is golem?! Gonta never met someone who can see his true form!"

_ True form? Does nobody else see the giant rock man in the village centre? _

A scan of the terrain and your question is answered. Not a single person is distracted by you and Gonta's interchange. Steadily coming back, the golem met your face with an eager grin. This was certainly not forsean. You begin to get excited, learning about golems was always a dream in your lonely childhood. An immortal friend with the heart of a human? You'd buy their entire stock if it were possible

"Yes I can! My name's y/n, Sorcière de la grotte if you wanna be fancy." The sound of your formal title makes you bite your tongue a little. Honestly, you have no clue as to your reputation outside the hamlet. It was a bold move saying that name to a human, nevermind a golem.

Gonta's open mouth smile calms your worries, "Wow a witch! Gonta must be luckiest golem in world! Can you do magic?! Oh oh oh could you turn Gonta into bug?" His fervour is adorable and you find yourself blushing from praise.

"I'm sorry Gonta, unfortunately I don't have a firm enough grasp on illusionary magic and I'd never want to turn something amazing as you into an insect." You place Claude back into the comfort of his bowl and pet Frederic. Gonta stays entranced by your actions and stands tall once more. He had to be 6'6ft over a foot taller than your petite frame. 

"Gonta get compliment?! Most people not even wanna talk to Gonta when meeting for first time in human form. So, like gentleman, Gonta say thank you! Thank you for talking to Gonta." He steps back to clumsily bow.

_ It's decided. This golem has won my heart. _

"It's really a blessing talking to  **you** Gonta!" You grasp his cold fingers "Would you mind giving me and my companions a tour? I can reward you with a good luck charm!"

Gonta nods quickly, "GONTA WOULD LOVE THAT!" He shifts toward Frédéric and Claude.

"You y/n's friends? Please tell Gonta name!" The bull and salamander share a confused guise. You nod encouragingly.

"I am the mighty Frédéric." 

"Names Claude don't wear it out." The amphibian squeaks, earning an angry glare. 

"Well, Gonta's full name is Gonta Gokuhara! And that my house." He points toward the monolith.

"Huh? A stinkin' rock?" Claude pipes again. You were about to shake his bowl a little, then the golem starts walking.

"Yes, Gonta show where he sleep." Following round the back, you find an amply Gonta sized hole. If he weren't so kind, you would have laughed.

"Frédéric thinks your bed hole looks very nice Mr Gonta." The bull nods politely. If stone could blush, the muscular man would be cherry red. 

"Th-thank you Mighty Frédéric!" Your stomach growls due to magical energy tap out. Gonta hears this and stares down in concern.

"Um Gonta, could you please take us to somewhere that sells food? Preferably near some grassland." The ancient gears in his head turn as he brings a finger to his lips.

"Ah yes! Gonta will take you to Dark Master Tanaka!"

_ Oh boy, this took a turn. _

"D-dark master?" You peep anxiously. Maybe Gonta is the creation of a warlock? If he were that's the end of any adventure you had planned. Good god, what if you get cursed?! Elemental magic isn't near powerful enough against the dark arts.

"Oh no no no! Gonta did not mean to scare. Mr Gundham like call himself that, but he really just farmer. Gonta promise he never put y/n in danger. Hurting people not what gentleman do." His words spell truthfulness, so you decide to go along with his decision. 

It's a little ways out of the village and on the walk you decide to ask the Golem about his role in the Village. He's overjoyed to tell you about the significance of insects in Saint Mountain. Apparently, an ancient tribe Shaman King linked the souls of his people with the essence of wildlife. They created Gonta to look after the Spirit Creatures.

_ So that energy was soul energy? I've never practiced that form of magic. Maybe Gonta could teach me about some of it? _

The farm comes into view and new questions enter your brain.

_ Why would anyone label themselves as a Dark Master? Especially a farmer of this technique. _

The animals of the ranch appear perfectly groomed and fed. You can lightly hear their happy conversations.

"Do you think Papa Gundham will give us apples or strawberries tomorrow?"

"Oooo I hope it's strawberries! I saw Mama Sonia grow them herself."

"Really? I saw them both together at the apple tree yesterday, I'm sure they must be best." 

"I really don't mind either way, everything they give tastes good!"

You smile at their loving praise. Gundham and Sonia certainly seem like nice people in the eyes of the animals.

"Hmf where are our strawberries an' apples then boss?" Claude scoffs crawling up your arm.

"No treats for rude blep-meisters." A boop is handed to his nose and Gonta walks ahead.

"Gonta will get Mr Gundham. Stay here little witch." He rushes off towards the farmhouse and you walk towards the horse stable. 

"Who is this human?" A black pony speaks, it's silken coat reminds you of onyx.

"Hello there! I'm y/n it's nice to meet you." You smile.

"A-are you like Gonta?" 

"Well I guess I am magic like him… difference is I'm a witch!"

"Do you know Papa Gundham?"

"Ooo ask her if she can ask him to give us strawberries tomorrow!"

"Quite Lily, don't be greedy."

You giggle at their antics, when Gonta returns. "Mr Gundham want to meet y/n, Claude and Frédéric!"

"Alrighty then, we'll follow you Gonta!"

So you do. All the way up to the farm house. Looking to the sky, you hadn't realised how time had actually passed. The sun signalled it was close to evening and you began fretting over your familiars. Hopefully Gundam was nice enough to spare us some food in return for medicine.

"You are a very brave girl for following my associate, I must applaud." A deep voice arises from the darkness of the house. Gradually, the unknown figure lurks his way down the wooden steps. Waves of hair a mixture of black and grey, accompany the scared face of the Dark Master. You view his long and prominent purple scarf, "In honor of your courage, I shall reveal to you my name. May you never forget is as long as you live! You may call me...Gundham Tanaka! Remember it well, for it is the name that will one day rule this world!"

_ How would I forget someone with an introduction like that? _

"U-um hello! I'm y/n Sorcière de la grotte. It would be nice if you remember my name too." You bow respectfully.

"I see you portray yourself with an admirable disposition. Good choice when faced with someone who harbours the UNRELENTING POWER of the Four Dark Devas of Destruction! I shall allow your presence in my dark fortress for this night… but don't expect me to be so merciful next time."

_ That was… a lot easier than I expected. _

Mr Tanaka flares the back of his brown coat dramatically before approaching you further. His eyes land on Claude and you swear his eyes widened in glee for a split second. "I-Is that?" He coughs "I mean, could that be a Marbled cave newt perched upon the shoulder of a mere mortal?!" You hear Claude cackle in your ear

"No Dark Master Tanaka! Like Gonta said, y/n a witch!" Gundham's persona drops and he eyes Gonta. The expression is unreadable, but you still hope to cleanse his trepidation. Carefully, you pick up Claude and offer him for Tanaka to pet. He takes the gesture hesitantly

"Hmm… a witch you say. So these must be your familiars. Gonta, you have brought me a worthy adversary. Such a creature as this one could rival my devas with its beauty. And oh? It seems there is yet another." Claude whines when Gundham withdraws his caress. "A beach bull? Majestic mammals, a valuable ally in a world as cruel as this. Each are treated well I observe. You don't settle to amaze me, witch."

"Thank you Mr Tanaka, they are my most loyal concorts." 

He smirks impressively, "You have touched the cold heart of this world's overlord y/n. In return I beseech you not only feast tonight, but lay rest in our transcendental homestead!" You thank the deities for his generosity and smile at Gonta. After all, it was the golems idea.

"I kindly accept your offer."

"Excellent… My infernal soulmate will give you a tour if you so desire. If  **they** are not opposed, I would like to tend to your companions myself." Claude propels at the suggestion, the tiny newt excitedly clinging to his new host. You smile and rub the horn of Frédéric, who seems equally delighted at the opportunity.

"Haha there's your answer." Gundam nods and proceeds with his two new subjects. Alone with Gonta, you thank him profusely once again.

"Gonta only do what gentleman do. He just happy y/n is!" His stony smile has you pulling him into a hug. Or rather pulling yourself into him. New territory for both participants, Gonta barely hugs back to not crush your fleshier person. "Y/n need to make sure she get good rest before tour tomorrow!"

You pull away and nod pleasantly. In the distance, the sun slowly sinks as Gonta heads back to his rock.

"Oh bother! Is Gonta leaving already?" A feminine voice speaks up from behind you. Twisting to view, you feel an urge to cry as the lady in the doorway goodbyes Gonta with a wave. 

_ She looks like an older Kaede… _

_ No y/n stop, this is Gundam's lover, remember. _

The godly woman has sweepingly long buttermilk hair, pale blue orbs and porcelain complexion. Her matronly shirt dress matches her eyes and you can't draw back from the evident bump on her belly. "Hello Miss, are you Sonia?"

"Why yes?! How in ghenna did you know that? Are you some type of wizard?" She spreads her fingers in front of her mouth. You feel a need to curtsey in her presence.

"Witch actually." Sonia doubletakes before pulling you inside by the arm. Her eyes twinkle when she opens her mouth a second time. 

"I'm ever so sorry for mistaking you as a wizard. Truly, I am culturally ignorant. I should be ashamed of myself…"

"Please, there's nothing to apologize for. You and your partner have already been gracious enough inviting me to stay the night in the guest room." She releases her grip and instead embraces you tightly.

"I have always wanted a magical friend! How delightful of my husband to let you stay." You jiggle in her grip for a good minute.

_ You would have loved these two Kaede. Sure know I'm growing to. _

It's short lived when you finally regain your breath. Suddenly, Sonia starts dragging you around every corner of their massive farmhouse. This woman can  **talk** . You can't put a word in hedge ways after she finds anything deemed noteworthy. Which is everything.

"Ah look y/n! This is the embellished hair comb my mother gave me when I abandoned my life as Queen! Do you not think the sapphire is a brilliant shade of blue? Please allow me to put it in your hair, it would complement your skirt perfectly!" Halfway through her braiding, you register what was actually said.

"ABANDONED LIFE AS QU-QUEEN?!" A choked out version of your actual voice balks. Sonia chuckles at your lapse in character, casually carrying on with her hair task. "Wait wait wait, a cave witch like me should not even be allowed near such royal jewelry! Nevermind have it put in my hair."

"Gosh I have not heard my maiden name in eons!"

"Nevermind? You mean the Novoselic Neverminds?"

_ She cannot be serious right now. The kingdom of Novoselic is one of the most violent and tyrannical Monarchies in the entire world. They would never let their offspring end up on the Mystics coast, pregnant and married to an animal breeder. _

"Oh so you did notice that I was pregnant!" Did she just read your mind?

"Huh?! How did you?"

"Sorry I must have startled you!" Her smile is content. "To answer your queries, my mother was the one to help me escape. She sent me away on a ship the day of my coronation and I have not heard from anyone since. I assume they think I am dead." You gawk, wide eyed at the candidness of the princesses tale. "And do not be silly! I think you are far more deserving of luxuries as a cave witch than any of the royal family."

There's not much you say to combat that. "H-how far along is the baby?" Was all your overworked mind could muster. 

"Eeek! I was fearing you may never ask y/n! Gundham says I'm in my second human trimester. Is it not exciting?"

"A-all new life is exciting. If you want I could brew you a wellness elixir, they work amazingly well on morning sickness." Kaede always gushed about how people reacted to your medicines when she took them to the hamlet. You hope their reviews were accurate.

"Leaping lizards would you really?!" Your royal friend bleats. Soon, the two of you were situated in the white oak craftsman kitchen, which was as presumed, astoundedly more accessible than your dinky counter and cauldron. Gundham had helpfully left behind your luggage, easing the ingredient rally. "Oh y/n, it would be a pleasure to watch you work. May I?"

"Of course." 

Unclasping the tethered lock, you recover your faithful spellbook. A careful finger overturns four or five folios until you land on the wanted recipe. Sonia peaks over your crouching position.

"Those drawings are so pretty y/n. What a heavenly way to recount ingredients."

Page illustrations resemble what can be read in the archaic text: 

_ Potion de bien-être _

_ Description: _ _ Wellness elixir for good fortune and health. Specifically works for nausea and negative pregnancy symptoms. _

_ Ingredients: _

  * _Dandelion_


  * Senna


  * Evening primrose 


  * Blessed water



_ Requires: _ _ the use of Aqua and Terra Magic to harness the healing quality the ingredients possess. _

_ Enchantment: _

_ Débarrassez-vous de la maladie. Protégez la santé. Grande déesse de la vertu, prêtez-nous votre richesse. Rid the sickness. Shield the health. Great goddess of virtue, please lend us your wealth. _

Satisfied with the formula, your palms envelope the dried components, mortar and pestle before you come to a counter. "Could I have a small pot and water?" You receive a fast confirmation when she scrambles to a cupboard. The blonde continues to watch, entranced as blue energy encases the heating liquid. Once complete, you triturate the delicate stalks of the herbs whilst reciting the chant. 

_ "Débarrassez-vous de la maladie. Protégez la santé. Grande déesse de la vertu, prêtez-nous votre richesse. Rid the sickness. Shield the health. Great goddess of virtue, please lend us your wealth." _ Flickers of bronze highlight the sky of Sonia's pending stare. It's been moons since someone studied you like this. Blessed water is incorporated affectionately. You notice the faint smile creeping up on your lips, "Finished!"

The princess blinks. Once sepia coloured concoction now glistening a breathtaking medallion. She glomps you excitedly. "That was the most stupendous thing I've ever experienced y/n!"

_ I should have expected this a second time. Mrs Tanaka is a boisterous woman. _

You giggle into her arms and return the sentiment, "It surely isn't much Mrs Tanaka. I enjoyed it too." Sonia tilts her head with a tender smile and places her fingertips together.

"I shall bottle that and prepare a feast! What are your favourite foods? I must warn, meat is strictly forbid by the Dark Master." She addressed her husband with great adoration in her heart. You can always understand that feeling.

_ Is it just me or has the dark master thing gone from terrifying to lovable? These two goofs. _

"Well I do enjoy sweets. Oh! And spicy foods. But I'll be happy with anything." Sonia perks up having bottled the elixir.

"Spicy? I have some ramen noodles from Idabashi City that you could try! Me and Gundam don't tend to leave the Mystic shore, but an..." You notice her face strained into something akin to disgust, "...Old friend, from the Ruby Isle, sent us some as a wedding gift."

_ Idabashi City… isn't there a wizard of the same name? And Ramen noodles? From what Kaede taught me about food culture, noodles seem like a disingenuous gift for a wedding. They sound tasty though! _

"They are tasty!"

_ … _

"Sonia, do you read minds? I'm pretty sure you read minds."

"Miss Witch, not to be rude but. You talk under your breath quite a bit."

"Oh

...

Need some help in the kitchen?"

_ I've got to end that habit. _

Gundham returns once you both finish preparing dinner, Four hamsters and Claude as accessories. The tiny newt seemed gratified after his long pamper session. Even so, he was happy to be reunited with his boss, rubbing his tired head softly against your neck. His damp skin felt needlessly smooth, a funny sensation and proof of Tanaka's skill.

As for food? Spicy ramen on a farm… weirdly delicious. Tuckered out after the long day of talking and walking, you're ok with peacefully listening to their occult ramble. As twilight nears, you jolt to stay awake.

"Y/n would you like to sleep now? Your eyes seem awfully wearied."

"Yes please Mrs Tanaka." You yawn serenely.

The room is cosily vast. Poofy white bed making your mouth water at the comfy expectation of sweet dreams. Sonia leaves with a tranquil goodnight and you immediately tuck into squishy dominion. Claude hops to his water and the autumn light is blown out.

-

"Y/n do you wonder what's out there?"

"Everyday."

"Then why don't you go find out? Dreams are only as real as you make them?"

"Hmmm… I like to leave it up to interpretation."

_ Liar… you wanted to leave that cave. _

"Phew! That's good then."

"Huh?"

"Well it would be real sad playing piano without my muse."

_ She was trapping you y/n why can't you see? _

"I won't leave you Kaede."

"…"

"I promise."

"......"

"Kae?"

"........."

_ She left you. _

-

Warm rays. Loud chatter. And the scent of hay awoke you from a dreary slumber. "Hngh… moor slep pleas." You hug the fluffy pillow in despair. The softness of the linen draws out a subconscious purr.

"Boss, you're so weird."

Dreamily, your half-lidded eyes shift to the right. "Shush hush amphibi-man, I am cat." You squeeze them shut again, failing to hear the creak of floorboards.

"And I am Gonta!" 

"Claude, you're not pure and fond enough to be Gonta." A huff leaves your throat. The salamander chuckles at the room's intruder. Gonta stands with a sheepish representation; rubbing the stone of his chin.

"Hehe I'm aware Boss. He is though." You freeze up.

"G-gonta?"

The golem snaps back into glee, face now connected with that of your flushed one."M-morning little witch! Oh no! You very red, maybe not feeling well?" You can't cease to smile at his frets, the spring bed groaning as you sit up.

"No need to worry Gonta! I feel brilliant!"

_ Aside from that sinister dream… _

"Good! Gonta take y/n on Saint Mountain tour today. Little Witch meet all his bug friends!" Gonta's eye flames brighten. 

"Sounds fun! Do you think they could teach me about soul magic? I only really practice Cysmo and Elemental spells." You think to your limited white magic capacity. Having something as useful as soul binding could prove useful in the dangers of unknown Isles. If you happened to cross a Warlock, Siren or worse of all Voodoo doctor, placing a fragment of life essence into your moonstone would allow Claude or Frédéric to revive you.

_ Please please please please say yes Gonta. _

"Of course! The Spirits super excited when Gonta tell them about y/n."

"YAY!" You leap out of bed, hands held high.

"YAY!"

**C R U N C H**

The three of you clam up. Gonta's hands had penetrated the thin ceiling of the house.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF CHAM-P IS GOING ON UP THERE?"

"Uh oh. Gonta did a bad thing."

It's an awkward time explaining the situation to Mr Tanaka. Turns out Gonta had  **somehow** managed to sneak upstairs without either it's owners noticing.

_They must really be in a world of their own to not acknowledge a BOULDER MAN_ _walking up the stairs._

"Lucifer Morningstar, that was quite a disturbance from Gonta! Never seen him so eager!" Sonia forks at her pancake. The expression she provides while eating it, is one of honest bliss. "I took a sip of your elixir this morning and now everything tastes delectable! No morning sickness at all!" You plonk your bottom onto a nearby stool - with a very comfortable alpaca pillow you might add. An identical plate is pushed in front of you by the ex-princess. You return praise with a pleased grin, plopping an equal amount of food into your mouth.

_ Good deities, it's not the elixir… these things are gorgeous. I've never felt so full. _

"They are, aren't they! Gundham makes by far the best breakfast in Saint Mountain." And she's right about that from what you can tell. Fluffy, sweet and coated in homemade maple syrup.

"Definitely!"

She's reading my mind again!

"Off topic I meant to ask last night, about the Ruby Isle. How far is it from here?"A thought invoked hum is tuned in reply.

"As you can tell Saint Mountain is not a port village. You would have to take a boat from the Yokoyama fishing town down the coast and that takes a day walking to reach."

"Yes… I think I'll set off in a couple of days then. Is there anywhere in the village for accommodation?"

"Nonsense! I will not allow you to stay anywhere besides this farm during your stay. Even when you go, friends are always welcome at the Tanaka shadow fortress."

"HELL YEAH!" Claude squeaks.

A quaint hour passes, Sonia bombarding you with plenty the question about your craft. Time comes for your tour with Gonta and you excuse yourself to change.

"Frédéric thinks you look pretty master. Hair braids nice on you." Your bull, kind as ever speaks as you enter the stable. A little time is spent questioning your familiars on their night with Gundham. Turns out the 'Dark Master' is a bigger softy than you anticipated, giving them nicknames like 'Frédéric honey fur' and 'Claude cute patches'.

_ Don't cry. Too adorable. Will definitely steal those. _

Gonta's tour spans the day like you predicted. Many hidden parts of Saint Mountain reflect his story of the Shaman King, wall markings and statues depicting his grandeur. The insects flock to Gonta like bees to honey, some of them quite literally being bees. They speak in the archaic language of Crystalline Witches, so you understand them far better than humans. It's comforting to speak in your native tongue again and they respect you more for it. 

Evening verges on, and you spend its whole duration with Gonta near a secret waterfall. He looked glowingly at peace while you chatted with his bug friends. They taught you how soul magic conjures and how to create golems like Gonta. The level of energy required was scarily high, you doubt it could be achieved by a cave witch such as yourself. 

_ Gonta is already a good enough Golem friend anyway, _

You think wholeheartedly, though the spell is still jotted down into your notebook. It wasn't within yourself to replace your new rocky buddy.

The next thing they schooled you on was soul binding. Much less strenuous than Golem formation, but ultimately more advanced than alchemy. You hustle to sketch and write the info

_ liaison de l'âme _

_ Description _ _ : Binds one's soul with something. Prevents lifeforce from ever dying unless all wielders pass. Enables telepathy between living entities no matter distance. Location of soul-bound partner is seen through the mind's eye. _

_ Notes: _ _ Can only be used on objects, people and animals if the user has high sentimentality towards them.  _

_ Requires: _ _ Soul magic. Terra also if the enchantment is being placed on an object. _

_ Enchantment: _

_ Quand deux deviennent un. Les fragments sont partagés. Que le fruit de mon cœur soit celui-là. When two become one. The fragments are shared. May the fruit of my heart be this one's to bear. _

With this spell, you could bind your soul with not only the witch's pendant, but also Claude and Frédéric! A magnitude of worry is removed from your chest for the coming journey and it's all thanks to Gonta and his Spirit Creatures.

"Oh Gonta! I've only known you for two days but I could really kiss you for this!" You elate unthinkingly, flinging your little body into Gonta's cross legged one. He stutters wildly, unable to comprehend the witch's affections.

"N-no need. It would be ungentlemanly for Gonta to steal kiss from fair maiden like y/n!" You reflect on the obtuseness of your words, feeling silly for breaking poor Gonta's psyche with physical affirmation. It's fair to say you were a tad touch starved, minus Mrs Sonia's glomping.

The end of the day subtly inches in and you're suddenly waking up again to Gundham's herding. You decide to assist him in grooming the animals, good practice for your familiars on the road. He keeps up the grandiose speeches throughout the training when addressing you. Then, as soon as you turn for equipment or supplies, he switches to his kind-mannered animal tongue. It's rather endearing in a way you think is exclusive to animal lovers. Such vocabulary can solely be derived from forthright love.

"Your animals truly adore you Dark Master Tanaka." Your eyes shut happily when you sit down for dinner.

"Why thank you for telling me, my faithful witch Apprentice. I must praise you for your power in the fray. If I were a lowly morsel, I could see you overtaking me in a decade." He nods before embracing his wife from behind. The sight makes your heart pang lightly with envy, yet it's washed away by your happiness for them.

_ Everyone deserves to feel like that. Don't you think Kaede? _

Today was the day of your disembarkment. And you can't help to think the feeling is bittersweet. 

You'd miss the joyous ramblings of Sonia; the inspiring twinkle in her eye when you spoke. The unique personality of Gundham; how he cares for his creatures with such lawless abandon. And most of all Gonta; his keen agenda and nurture settling themselves dearly in your heart.

_ Uggh! Do I even want to leave? _

_... _

_ Yes I know I do but these new zany friends are making it reaaaaal difficult. _

Spring-time in the village, you decide to wear a knee sweeping tulle dress. It's forest green complementary to the cream of another one of your wool cardigans. Knitted knee highs and Mary Janes adorned, you shrink your dirtied clothes into a small ball for later cleaning once you reach the sea front.

Mr and Mrs Tanaka are waiting ardently at the door when you arrive with Claude.

Sonia runs up and sobs into your shoulder, ever the empath. "P-please stay a little l-longer! It's been so nice having a magical friend to talk to, I-I can't bear to see you go!"

_ REAAAAAL DIFFICULT. _

"Come on my beloved, our friend must continue her epic quest across the sea. I am sure she will return to visit once our child of destiny is born." Gundham soothes his wife's back and gives you an expectant smile.

"Of course I'll come back to meet them! In fact I have just the thing!" You cheer and ask them for company outside.

"Ooo whatcha got planned boss?"

A small search and you discover two identical buttercups. Pricking them gently from the ground, you mutter a small incantation.

_ "Solidifiez et tenez. Bien que les jours deviennent vieux. Solidify and hold. Though the days become old." _

Gradually, their petals shine a viridescent gold as the twins turn to crystal. You hold them keenly between palms before uttering the second enchantment. A little communication spell you picked up from the insects.

_ "Peu importe où je vais, vous pouvez toujours me trouver. Car ta communication me rappellera à jamais. No matter where I go, you can always find me. For your communication will forever remind me." _ They glisten with the white essence of spirit magic and you reach to your cardigan pocket. Two loose pieces of thread you had gathered in the morning are tied to either flower. You walk back over and offer the bracelet to Sonia. "Tap on this four times and you'll be able to speak to me!"

The song begins with a crescendo of tears, leading into the forte of blabbering. And ends off in a decelerando of sniffling.

_ When words fail music speaks. _

"I'll signal you everyday." She whimpers into your wet shoulder. Claude had to move to your head so he wasn't squished. Gundham nears to pull her away and you both calm her together. 

_ Goodbyes are always so sad… _

Frédéric is suited up with his saddle and Gonta arrives to walk you to the exit. Sonia's eyes are still glazed over as they wave you off, hugged tightly against her husband from the doorway. You find yourself welling up,

_ I'm definitely coming back here. _

Gonta's face holds the same sad expression as you near the edge of the village.

"Does little witch really have to leave? Gonta can get bug friends to make you house and you no need to go!" He pleads when you're between the vined pillars. Your eyes sting with salty liquid as you look up at his anguished demeanor.

"Bend down Gonta." He obeys, the sound of stones rolling when he comes to your eye line. You lean forward gently. A loving kiss is placed on his crisp forehead as you engulf him with your arms. Hands join at the back of his neck to clasp a necklace around it. Removing yourself, you admire the crystalized red hydrangeas and Gonta's wide eyed stare. Sniffling the stifled tears, you speak merrily "Now we match!" 

You raise up the bracelet on your wrist. It strings across both buttercup and hydrangea.

_ I'll never leave anyone behind again. _

"Just tap four times and you'll be able to speak to me! No matter where I go." Gonta may not be able to cry, but he still manages to bawl with noise.

"GONTA WILL NEVER EVER EVER FORGET Y/N. SHE IS BESTEST FRIEND IN WHOLE WORLD!" You can no longer hold back the sadness as thick droplets begin cruising your cheeks. Frédéric moos in conjunction whilst Claude yaps. It's rather a scene.

"O-one more question before I go Gonta." You somehow manage to speak, cardigan sleave wiping away the excess of water.

"Mmmhm, Gonta will tell little witch anything!"

"Why do you wear glasses?" You tilt your head with a curious glance.

"A lady called Miss Tsumugi gave me them! Said they help Gonta see good from bad, that's why y/n green!" The golems explanation brings out a hearty laugh.

"Hehe Gonta. My dress is green!"

"No not dress!" He points to your chest with a warm smile, "Your soul… It is soul of good person."

_ Soul of a good person?  _

_ You hope they are truly Gonta's words and influenced by this so called 'Tsumugi' _

_ Who is she to say what is just? _

A sour taste is growing on your tongue and your not sure why. Is it  **that** name? Or is it the fact they're inflicting their morals on something as naïvely innocent as Gonta? 

"We goin' or what then Boss?" Claude draws you back to reality.

"Yep we need to get ahead before noon." You speak honest words, as much as they pain you in the presence of Gonta. "Remember, I'm only four taps away!"

"Yes! Gonta won't forget! You can count on Gonta!" He gives you his biggest grin yet and your guilt flies away with the butterflies in his 'hair'.

_ I know I can Gonta. _

_ Thank you Saint Mountain for my newest friends. _

** CHAPTER 1: End **


	3. CHAPTER 2: Log Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Posse stop off to sleep in an abandoned Shack by the sea. But is that really all their in for?

**CHAPTER 2: Log Cabin**

"Flyyy me to the moon."

"Let Frédéric play among the stars."

"Lemme see what ponds are like."

"On Jupiter or Mars."

"In other words: hold my hoof

"In other words: baby, kiss me."

_'ew gross boss stop poking me'_

"Fill my heart with might."

"Lemme swim forever more."

"You are all I long for, All I worship and adore."

"In other words: please, be true."

"In other words, in other words: I love yoooou… Both!"

You tightly hug Frédéric near Claude's bowl, "Ya gotta stop bein' so sappy!"

"Heheheh never!"

"Frédéric love Master and Claude cutesy patches too." The bull nestled his head on your kneeling lap. You stroke the soft white diamond of his tan fur blissfully. Claude, like a bratty child, sticks his tongue out.

"I did **NOT** say yeah to the use o' that nayme." You reflect his thuggish behaviour back at him, sticking your tongue out with a scrunched nose.

Night had fallen since your leave from Saint Mountain. Instead of walking through the night as planned, you had stumbled across a small shack on the beach. Quick check determined the one bedroom room to be abandoned for some time. You thought it a shame for such a dinky compartment to be left unused.

Though it had no memory of other occupants, the room remained rather well-intact from the savagery of nature. In the front, The birch wood logs were pulled together with hardened white mortar. When inside, you could only spot: a couple of holes in the roof; some dampness spots in each corner and a singular hole in what appeared to be a straw mattress. 

_The craftsmanship on this place is excellent. I wonder why they abandoned it?_

You doubted getting an answer to that as you set up the bed with one of your shrunken blankets. Meanwhile, Frédéric and Claude bickered about their new nicknames.

"Can you two please just agree to let me use themmm? They're too lovely to pass up!"

"Claude is the one with problem. Frédéric like honey fur."

"Cutesy patches?! Are ya jokin'? Nah. Nope. Not happenin' Boss! I'm a proud newt, blep-meister crosses a line but that bullhonky? Outta here."

"Hehe, bullhonky good one cutesy patches." A simper reaches your mouth and Claude opens his to say something, "Anyway! I'm gonna cast the soul binding spell on us all tonight for safe measure! So shut your yap Claude." He does so reluctantly.

Spellbook retrieved, you sit down on the sandy floor next to your familiars. You instruct them to close their eyes as you recite the chant and for the cheeky lizard to not release your finger.

_I really hope I do this right… Those communication charms were practice for my new soul magic, but I'm still unsure whether I can pull it off…_

_No y/n! You are Sorcière de le grotte, steel your resolve for Chronos sake!_

A parted lip sigh and you look back to the enchantment.

" _Quand deux deviennent un. Les fragments sont partagés. Que le fruit de mon cœur soit celui-là. When two become one. The fragments are shared. May the fruit of my heart be this one's to bear."_

Ringlets of white light wrap around your joined arms like silk. Frédéric's hoof is the first to be in contact with the essence of your heart. He breathes a little at the strange impact, sticking through it nonetheless. The ethereal thread ties itself around his neck in a bow before disappearing entirely. Claude is now worriedly in your eye line as you subsist the spell. He's surprisingly tame, wiggling a little as the light also tethers itself to his nape. The enchantment ends off at your chest, sifting into the solid of the moonstone. As was prior, the room returns to candlelight. The flickering wick of your scented Juniper wax tells you of the spell's conclusion.

"Fini!" You thrill.

"Well done Boss, not half bad. Chichi." Your amphibian snickers.

"The Mighty Frédéric feel sleepy now though." 

You understand his sentiment, "I agree Fred, kinda sapped it all outta me you know." Yawning, you undress into your cotton nightgown

_Glad this has long sleeves. And is just long in general._

It's a speedy slither between your make-shift duvet. 

_Wow this is a gigantic downgrade from the farmhouse._ _I'm so sorry body._

You frown at the reminiscence of the cloud pillows and large cover. Sitting up to blow out the sidelight, a whisper is given to your company, "Night boys, love you." 

"Pfft love ya too, or whatever…" Claude plops embarrassedly into his water.

"Frédéric love you master. Sweet dreams." A tiny comment about grass is made as he places his head at the foot of your bed.

_Sweet dreams…_

-

  
  


_Cold._

_Wet._

_Dark._

" **Come here~** "

"Where?" A lonely witch calls out to nobody. Conscious, yet unaware of location. The faint smell of cave water and dread enters her nose.

" **Here in the cave where the crystals grow~ Sleeps her body down, down below.** "

Slowly, the voice nears. "S-stop!"

" **Hahaha! Your mind appears troubled, cave witch, was it something I said?** "

"Who are y-you, why are you doing this?"

" **Open your eyes and see~ In the end you will always belong to me~~** "

She can finally behold the scene, but all that's present is her lover, "Kaede help! I think I'm d-drowning." 

The spirit stays complacent, staring as the witch clutches her neck.

" **...** "

"P-please."

**B A N G**

Her mind is spinning. 

_Cold._

_Wet._

_Dark._

_Purple._

-

  
  


"HNGH." You groan, chest heavy.

_Too heavy._

Shook awake, you peer down at the disturbance.

_Purple…_

_PURPLE?_

Round amethyst eyes leer at you. "HOLY GAIA, MOTHER OF EARTH!" You scream at the mini invader. They continue to stare, spiky locks dangling over their face. It's not moving. Your heart races faster.

"L'air me protège!" Was the most rapid spell you could conjure. The lithe body of the stranger is flung back by a burst of air. The thud wakes Claude

"Boss we're tryna sleep. Stop makin- WHAT THE TAIL WHIP IS THAT?"

"OWWCHEEEY. Did you really have to go and fling me like that human!?" The voice is that of a high-pitched male. You use your pyrokinesis to re-light the candle and examine.

Looking down, he was far smaller than you expected. Webbed fingers patting down his head in fetal position - he whines from the pain. His hair gleamed a sleek eggplant shade, slightly concealing longer fins at the sides of his head. From a distance, you could fully see the purple scales decorating the lengths of his arms and legs. Only his chest and face seemed free of the opalescent lamina. Where there wasn't violet, smooth humanlike skin reflected a glowing white. You'd think he was rather beautiful if he hadn't nearly mauled you.

"W-why are you in my house?" A lie exited your throat as you tried to wake Frédéric from his deep sleep. The boy appeared displeased by your actions, pouting angrily.

"Hmmph! I could ask you the same thing!" He shoves his scrawny legs straight to cross his arms. Curiosity got the better of you when you checked to make sure he wasn't naked. "Heeeeey! My eyes are up here, girly!"

"I've n-not seen a Merman before- sorry."

"Don't go apologizin' Boss." Claude scaredly runs to your shoulder.

_WHY_ **_AM_ ** _I APOLOGISING?? Come on Frédéric wake up!_

"Ooooo you're a polite little home wrecker aren't you? Nishishi!" Your eyes go wide at his insinuation and he simpers, revealing some rather sharp teeth.

"Th-this was abandoned! Even if it weren't you have no right to attack me!" You glare at him shakily. He stands and crosses his arms behind his head.

"You got some balls breaking into _my_ house and throwing around accusations!" His attitude is winding your nerves. Frédéric stirs, finally waking up to this catastrophe of an evening. "Oh oh I know! Why don't we play a game where you beg me for forgiveness and I don't eat your cute pets!" The smile he displays is innocent despite the words he speaks. "I also take donations! That sparkly stone on your neck will send me away lickty split, no taksies backsies!" You steady your breath through his dialogue, something about what he said didn't add up.

"No."

"Hmmmmmmmmmm?" He spins on his heels.

"G-get out."

"Whaaaaaaaat? But this is my-"

"No… You're lying." The act drops, his expression of nonchalance turning shocked in a fleeting second. It then switches to one of captivation.

"Well then. Seems you caught me out on a lie traveler." You stand defiantly, dark air to your commonly merry appearance.

"So leave." Unsure of the reason, you feel a wash of guilt sweep over you when the smaller boy quivers. But then he stops and speaks again.

"Nah. That would be boring."

_Wha-_

He marches joyfully to the bed; sits legs crossed and leans into the house's corner. You're utterly taken aback.

"N-no you have to g-go like I said."

"N-no you have to g-go like I said. C'mon girly, you can do better than that." He mischievously grabs the hem of your dress and peaks up from underneath.

"WHA-WHAT ARE YOU-?" Frédéric batters his hand away with his horns. The Merman puffs his cheeks.

"Yowch cow! I was only doing what she did earlier! Step off!" 

"No one shall defile Master y/n in such a way. Especially not a grimy fish!"

_Not the best choice of words Fred._

"Defile? Do you teach all your pets naughty words? Nishishi you're kinkier than I thought!" 

"Kinky?! What about me reads that?!" You blush profusely with fists clenched to your chest.

"Well I mean- who else sleeps in a random strangers bed wearing a sexy night dress? Your practically beggin- WOAHHEY" You decide you've had enough of this lewd creature's antics and mutter another Aero magic spell. His figure floats before getting flung out of the open door.

"Chichichi serve ya right lil creeper! Nobody speaks ta our Boss that way!" The newt finally etches a word in as the boy lands face first in the sand.

"WAAAAAAH! YOU'RE SO MEAAAAAAN!" The sound of crocodile tears pierce your ear drums. 

_Exaggerate much?_

You're about to slam the door in his face when you turn to give a final glare. 

But.

It breaks your heart to see someone in pain, howbeit their authenticity. There's a smidgen suspicion that behind all the theatrics, he might actually be hurt from your magic. That's enough for you to swallow whatever's left of your wounded pride. 

_Hades be damned._

Claude is placed back in his bowl. "Boss? Whatcha doin'?!"

You walk out hesitantly and kneel before him. When he hit the ground, his forehead got scuffed by a hidden rock it seems. Tears and snot stop flooding down his facade when he opens his eyes to see you. There's a flurry of confusion within them when you lay your hand on his injury.

_"Déesse de la lumière. Déesse de la vie. Guéris cette blessure avec ta puissance bénie. Goddess of light. Goddess of life. Heal this wound with your blessed might."_

His speechlessness remains while the wound is healed with a luminous green energy. You daren't look at his smug mug when you stand and brush off the sand, rushing back to the log cabin red as Gonta's hydrangea. 

The picture on his face painted a different story however. Enraptured gaze chartering the witch's physique in befuddlement and wonder. She had come back for him. After the lies and obscenities, she came back to make sure he was ok. The little Merman was unused to such kind treatment. He'd come out of water tonight because he'd heard something interesting, but this was far better loot. A real witch. Chiefly one with this great power over him. Or a more… _carnal_ power he might say.

"A-a witch?" He curses himself for stuttering, but forgets when you spin back. There's desire unknown when he learns the features of your portrait. Soft, youthful skin houses a bashful coral from their interaction, tinting even your ears with its colour. Your eyes dart, nervously in tune with the fidget of your fingers. It's dreadfully endearing to the small man, seeing the girl who so dominantly sent him flying through the door, flutter in his violet stare.

"Um yes. I thought that was quite obvious." You're trying to hide your feelings, he thinks. It's chilly in the doorway and you juggle between shutting it for warmth and actually hearing the fishman out. The intensity of this interaction hits you from left field, his hungry eyes completely juxtaposing his puckish behaviour earlier. It's alluring after a fashion.

_Why am I suddenly so flustered?_

"Name?"

"W-what?"

"Have you got some dumb magic drawback that makes you go deaf when someone asks you a question? Or a name?" He's acting joky again but refuses to let up the stare.

"Sorcière de le grotte." He's up on his feet disdainfully at the reply, stretching backwards in a process you could mistake as showing off. Which it definitely was. You fancy the way his scales manifest the moonlight.

"Nu-uh witchypoo! I want your _real_ name." He smirks, low voice apparent in his emphasis of the name's validity. The boy thinks you're being rather coy with your flirting. So he will be too. After all, why else would you heal him like that? There had to be some reward you were seeking.

He's unfortunately very wrong, you in fact feel like he's trying to intimidate you with an empty threat. Nothing about his character has elucidated 'trustworthy' and now he's trying to weasel your name out. "Then I want _your_ name." You narrow your eyes suspectly, not very good at the low voice thing. It comes out like a child pretending to be an adult. You can't help but laugh at yourself in spite of circumstances.

Was this human flirting? Was he doing it right? You had suddenly started vibrating to yourself and he felt a tad left out on the humour. He decides he doesn't like being left out with you, it's no fun. "Kichi." A name is finally given to the stranger. It shocks the laugh right out your throat. Shortly, you're looking like a deer in carriage lights. 

"K-kichi?"

"Nishishi what an ugly expression! Doesn't suit you at **all**." He lies through his teeth, thinking he's on a one way ticket to your pants. The comment slips your lie detector.

"Are all mermen this irking?! Know what, forget it! I'm y/n, y/n l/n and I'm going to bed. I tried to be nice but all you've done is threaten and call me ugly! Goodnight **Kichi**." You don't know why you lash out like that or why you're so affected by him. Maybe because you know his name?

"Wait wait wait wait y/n!" He frantically runs towards the door, not a clue what to say once he gets there. You're dismayed to feel how cold Kichi's hand is against your wrist. Once again, the need to help him arises.

_Look at him! He's barely a threat. And all this time you'd been chatting whilst he froze to death in the sand._

"Your cold." You frown and hold his hand. Claude and Fred are cautious of the boy when you allow him back in. 

"He's a fish Boss! Of course he's cold! Don't letim deceive ya!" The newt is first to object; Frédéric stands alert. 

"Hey! I'm **half** human." Kichi squeezes your hand and smirks.

_I-Is he trying to tell me something?_

Your mind runs a blank when you sit back down on the bed. The Merman is fast to belly flop next to you. "These covers are so soft~"

_Oh he has a butt._

You look away, it's enough to make you flush again, "K-kichi? Now you're here, please explain yourself. Why did you break in here? And well… you know."

He props his head on his elbows and begins kicking his flippers. "Welp I was swimming in the sea. BORED outta my mind. When I decided to take a niiice cosy nap on a cute enchantress!~ Buuuut, then she went and threw me out…" You sigh at his pull for sympathy, though it does sting to remember hurting someone.

_Hurting someone… My dream? I was drowning..._

"...You're lying again."

"..." He sits up. "You really pick and choose what to believe huh?" A serious voice brews in his lungs, "Did you know half my lies are actually told with good intentions?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" He'd said too much with that stupid line. Your face was now contorted with worry. Kichi prepares himself for another lie. Fear and confusion was something he liked to see in regular people, but not the little witch. "Kichi tell me or I'll put a truth spell on you."

_Well shit_

"That's a violation of my rights, I plead the fifth!" He wiggles under your blanket with the fins of his elbows poking through. 

_There is only one solution._

You tickle the wings of his appendages in aim for a response. "Nishishi. Stop! Nee hee heh." Roles are reversed and you're the one on top. The merman's messy mop returns from its confines, curls twisted around the fuchsia pigment of his annoyed face. It's deepened when he realises how trapped he truly is. You too feel uncomfortable in this compromising position.

"Siren Call."

Kichi whispers in defeat. And it chills you to the bone.

"Th-that can't be right." You spring up to your knees.

_He's lying again right?_

_No, his eyes tell the truth._

_Then that dream was?_

Your familiars sense your distress, moving to your comfort. Kichi sits in jealousy and regret. "It's a lucky thing **I** came to your rescue when I did. Damn thing had its musical grip around your neck like a pincer crab."

-

_Earlier…_

"I'm gonna live till I die! Gonna laugh 'stead of cry!" 

A Merman sings idly on a sea stack, twiddling a gold chain necklace between his claws. Not because he's particularly bothered about its appearance or monetary value. No... It's the memory of the dullard sailor's face when he found him with it. Baldy's eyes almost exploded, he was so mad! The derogatory of his cusses too, mouthiest laughingstock yet!

"Nishishi what an idiot... You did serve as good entertainment though!~" He throws the jewellery into ocean water. 

_Humans are so fragile with their ~material sentimentality~. What's so good about a dumb piece of metal? Possessions are easily replaced. Now emotions… those are priceless. Pirates need to lighten up with all that boooring loot junk. It's stupid how butthurt they are about it when worse could have happened._

An exaggerated sigh exits his lungs. Still, tonight had proved rather successful for the impish lad. Three ships with seven sailors to man them, meant seven people to mess with. And the glaring chance that one of them held the fruity, purple nectar he found to be his favourite human speciality. You just don't find anything like it underwater

_It's quite..._

He ponders from the rock, fins of his ears alert for new engagement. Usually, there was an interference in his antics by now. Cocky shark. Lost shoal. Even the simple clap of a clam.

"Heeeelllooooooo?" Is sung out lazily. 

.

..

…

**c o m e h e r e ~**

A recognisable chorus can be heard from inland. 

Siren.

Kichi swivels his small body with vex. This was _his_ territory. Off limits to ALL other mers, water nymphs, selkies and ESPECIALLY sirens - those slimy wenches don't know where to draw the line with their pranks. 

_Who does this bitch think she is? Messing with_ **_my_ ** _land dwellers._

He finds the source at an abandoned fishing hut, predatorial instincts blazing as the creature continues its taunts.

" **Open your eyes and see~ In the end you will always belong to me~~** "

The sound is saccharine; deceptively sweet. Most mers swoon over these sickening women. Kichi just wants to bile at their murderous melodies. 

_What's fun about a game where the player dies?!_

Reverting to his land form, he scrunches his nose in preparation for the siren's pheromones. 

_Fuck biology._

**B A N G**

The rickety door is flung open. 

_Huh?_

There is a shadow of a body looming over the defenceless victim, seemingly smothering it with… it's presence? This was nothing like the crazy naked chick Kichi expected. Is this even a siren? He didn't know, but it had thoroughly pissed him off nonetheless. So... he did what he does best, and threw himself into a scenario he had no place being in. 

Literally. 

The figure had no time to react when faced with the wrath of Kichi's bold outburst - dissipating until it's claws were all that remained. The person writhes because of his new weight, combined with the breathing difficulty of being choked to death. Maybe jumping on them wasn't the best option. He tries pinning his focus on the navy blue shadow. Except as fast as he goes to eye it, it's gone.

_Well this certainly isn't going to be boring._

-

An abundance of emotions were festooned amongst the cabin inhabitants.

Kichi's waiting obediently; the feeling so foreign he could swear to be another merman. There's a yearning for a response, or just for you to not look so mad. It doesn't help that your pets despise him either. Claude and Frédéric couldn't care less about him at the moment however. Both preoccupied with their own guilt for not protecting you. Finally, there's the witch in the room. Mouth gaping in disbelief. Then anger. And then a mix of both. Your dream corroborates everything said. It all shockingly made sense and yet didn't at all. 

_The cabin must be cursed._

"Owwwww my head." You mewl, decision fatigue stunting your ability to speak with conviction. The hands once at the side seek refuge on your scalp and you take a seat next to Kichi. He's covertly elated about it. Meanwhile, you mull over your chronology with the boy in a new light. "Sorry for chucking you into the wall."

The merman's rounded gaze brightens. Does your kindness know no bounds? "Yeah, you definitely dealt some permanent damage to my spine. You'll have to carry me for the rest of my life." He trills, casually folding arms behind his neck. You laugh, actually starting to think his hyperbole is quite charming. 

"Bridal style or piggyback?" Is the response you land on, smiling jokily. It has Kichi's heart palpitating, the relaxed facade turning quickly into fluster. Your familiars stand shocked by the sudden light-heartedness.

"Boss is yer head still hurtin or something?"

"I'm kidding!" You giggle at Claude's concern then raise a brow at Kichi. "Even if you did save me Kichi, you still deserved it when I threw you out the first time." 

"Frédéric agrees."

He feigns betrayal at your words, "How cruel y/n! You do owe me your life y'know." Though he's playing along, it does feel like you owe him something for coming to your rescue. "Hey where do you think you're going!"

You had walked off to Fred's saddle leaving Kichi with a puffy cheeked pout. "Well I can't give you that. But I might have a potion or spell to repay you." A scavenge is performed and spellbook found. The Merman doesn't let up his glare. "Kichi don't make that face! It's all I have to offer."

"Nah, magic is lame. Tell me why you were sleeping here instead!" He pats the bed, itching for attention. A frown is placed at his hurtful comment even if it's a lie. Defeatedly, you sit back, Kichi taking the opportunity to lay across your lap again.

_Is this normal behaviour of mers? I suppose it doesn't feel awful…_

"W-well we're traveling to Yokoyama and-"

"Eeeeewwwwww the cat town?" He interjects and you pinch his button nose. "Owie!"

"Shush I thought you wanted me to tell you." There's a half-hearted nod in gesture of your continuance. "We were going there to catch a boat to the Ruby Isle and needed a place to rest on the way. I'm traveling to all the earth's islands you see."

"Hmmmmm." Kichi contemplates the story. You get a tad worried by his thinking, not sure what ridiculousness he has in store. "M'kay I know what I want."

"Yeah?"

Offhandedly, he stands up, leaning down so your eyes meet profoundly. The grin on his lips is unforgettable, 

  
  
  


" **I'm** **coming with you."**

  
  
  


Claude and Frédéric were in instant disapproval of Kichi's wish. Seems the Mer had already made his mind up though.

"Why would you want to do that?! Surely there's better things to do than follow a witch around the 7 Isles! I don't even know where we're going or if it'll be safe-"

"Nishishi I don't care! You've peaked my interests enchantress. And stuff was getting boring here anyway!" He tilts his head innocently, "Though you will have to provide for me in the food department if we go inland and maybe share a couple beds~"

"Kichi wait! This isn't just some quick trip, we'd be away from water for months! And I don't even know who you are!" You frantically plead with him to no avail.

"All the more time to find out then~ Ooooo this is gonna be so fun y/n!" He jumps around the room, fists held to his chest excitedly. You watch as the soft tresses of purple hair bounce in tune with his joy. It's adorable. He's so adorable it's annoying. Do you even have a choice?

_I can't leave him…_

"Okay… you can come." His eyes glow like fireflies before his body comes crashing down onto your own. It's brash and embarrassing, Kichi's giggles reverberating between your chest. You push him off you self-consciously, still adjusting to his physical affection. He merely sniggers.

"M-master please reconsider." You shoot a sympathetic look to Fred. The bull surveys it. He begrudgingly understands.

"Yeah boss! We can't have a runt like him tag along." Claude earns a petty stuck out tongue from the merman. "Oi did ya see that! Proves my point."

You simply chuckle at their childishness. "C'mon Claude you do that all the time."

"Yeah Claude!" 

Kichi pipes, getting loured at in retort, "You're just as bad!"

"Hmmph. Whatevs."

"Alright Kichi. If you're **sure** this is what you want. Let's lay down some ground rules." Expectantly, he accommodates himself in front of you, scaled arms holding his flippers. Frustrated as you were, Kichi's enthusiasm was contagious. "Number one. No hurting my familiars. **Ever**."

"I couldn't harm a fly~ no biggie."

"I'm serious, no lies for now." His fins perk at that sentence. _For now?_ _Does she already accept my lies?_ This is too good to be true.

"O-ok."

"Right. Number two. No lewd behaviour. I'm not sure of Mer customs but I'd appreciate a bit of respect for my personal boundaries." 

_For now..._ Half truths don't count right? He muses to himself, "Yuppers."

"Number three. Please wear some clothes. I don't know what people might think seeing me walk around with a naked Merman."

"I don't have any." You had said not to lie.

"Um I'm sure mine will fit for now. We can get something proper in town." He'd much rather stay in your clothes honestly. The idea you were willing to lend him anything was electric.

"Wow, you'd do that for me. I'm almost touched." A pretty laugh escapes your throat and he swoons subconsciously.

"Final rule!" You put forward a hand, smiling at your new road trip buddy, "Have my back and I'll have yours." _That's it?_ He stares at the offering, not sure what it means in human culture. After consideration, he flattens his claws in the same way yours are and touches palms together. Then you clasp onto them like at the door earlier. 

"Is this some sorta witch pact?"

"Kichi have you never shook someone's hand before?" 

"Course I have! I'm a man of many shakes." The tint of lavender on his nose says otherwise.

"This is gonna be a learning experience for the both of us… hehe" Outside, the sun rises. 

_Well there goes my sleep._

**Chapter 2: End**


	4. CHAPTER 3: Yokoyama Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long! They'll be slow since I'm back at school now (─.─||）But anyways, hope you enjoy more of this Witchy adventure!

**CHAPTER 3: Yokoyama Part 1**

New day. New friend. And a mass of new complications along with that friend. Deciding to bring Kichi on your journey was going to be great fun, or a disaster. 

"I need to get dressed then." You sigh out, disliking how quickly day had arrived. The mer rocks eagerly on the floor. "I said I need to get dressed."

"Sorry didn't hear you the first time." He lies and doesn't move. 

"Go on then." 

"On what?"

"Let me get dressed." 

A tilt in his head is performed. "But I am?"

"Boss means go outside, fish brain!" Claude irritatingly squeals from his bowl.

"That insult was super original Tod. I'm mentally clapping for you."

"CLAUDE." 

The bull huffs, "Now Frédéric has to deal with two whiny wake up alarms. Not nice."

"Sorry Fred." You stroke his head. "Kichi please go outside while I change, it's human courtesy. And Claude quieten down hun, you're giving us a migraine."

"Ugh fiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnne. I'll go for a _boring_ swim I suppose."

"Good Merman." He leaves smitten after you rustle up his hair. Unsurprisingly silky you might add. 

"Tsk I can't believe you're lettin' that slimeball in on our adventure…" 

A mocking voice leaves you when Claude complains, "Aww is blep-meister jelly?" 

"Nuh-uh! In yer dreams." There's jostling in the room as you laugh. Bag in reach, you pull out a floral, tiered maxi skirt and tank top. Little more digging is needed to find black cargo shorts and a ruffle shirt for Kichi.

_Hehe this is gonna be cute. Good thing you told me to keep these huh Kaede. You were always one for re-gifting._

Speedy change aside, you opt not to wear a cardigan today. It's a hot one for sure. "Kichi! I'm finished!" You call out to the open waters. A blob of purple pops out and awes you in how good mermen's hearing is. He strides up the beachfront confidently. Credit where credit is due, Kichi looks stunning in sunlight. The purples of his scales shimmer iridescently, arms and legs akin to precious gemstones. Glossiness of his locks amplified by the water, yet remain characteristically spikey. His cheeky grin when he notices your lingering eyes even looks dazzling.

"Like whatcha see enchantress?~" 

"J-just come inside." Fluster overtakes your thoughts. As you ordered, Kichi follows to the cabin, noting how you didn't deny his remark. "These should hopefully fit, I adjusted them to your size." He looks at you.

…

_He doesn't know how to wear clothes._

"Do you want me to help you put them on?"

"...yes." Kichi dislikes being told how to do things, so it damages his pride asking you for assistance. The shirt is probably easiest so that's a start. You roll it up until the head hole is all that remains

"Ok so I'm gonna put this over your head." An embarrassed hum is sung in approval. Gently, you make extra care not to catch his fins by taking it down one side at a time, holding them back with one hand as the garment slips down his neck. He relishes your touch, too delighted to notice you had finished. There's quiet. 

His head fins are softer than you perceived; cadaverous and delicate, ornate yet sturdy. _Do they work like normal ears?_ You don't notice now your hands cup his cheeks discreetly.

_He has a really pretty face…_

_W-wait what am I thinking?!_

The drawback was abrupt, leaving Kichi disappointed. _Why did she stop?_ He refuses to make eye contact. Flustered by the bi-polar behaviour, he swats your arms away. "Pfft you totally fell for it, grotto girl! _Obviously_ I know how to put on a stupid shirt." He handles his dainty hips and sticks a nose up. It's not like you'd believe him, but maybe doing it himself would lessen the humiliation.

"Ok then, what next?" Stepping back with a cocky expression (despite the blush), you call his bluff. The fabric is bunched around his neck.

_That kinda suits him._

Woefully as predicted, the mer struggles with the next step, toying between each hole feistily. This was no good on his ego. And now Claude was even starting to laugh. "Oi Cutesy patches zip it." But it didn't get any better when the newt shut up, Kichi sticking one elbow out a sleeve and a hand from the neck. 

_Poor thing tangled himself up._

"Um… I lied again." He admits bashfully. 

_I see… so his lies are slightly compulsive_

You smile and aid him through the rest of the outfit, a few snide remarks from Claude you're fast to shut down. Kichi still whines about it, but gladly the embarrassment of having someone dress him calmed most of the nastiness. "Done! Now we're all set!" Looking over the merman once more, there's something missing from the ensemble. 

"Whaaat now??? You've already tortured me enough y/nnnn. Why is this thing so frilly?" Ignoring his fabric picking, you search.

_Ah! That's it!_

He shoots you a perplexed stare. In your hands is a checker-board scarf. You tie it around his head like a bandana. "Hehe now you'll look like a real pirate."

"Yay I love pirates." A monotone voice fires back. 

"Owch, harsh _._ You don't have to wear it. I'll just take it back."

"NO!" Kichi practically pleads. It didn't mean to come out so abrasive, but he really liked the scarf. Just not on his head so he pulled it down. "Better. Hides the hoity-toity ruffles."

"Well then bandana boy, let's get a move on." The posse is led outside, Claude back to Fred's saddle bowl. And the journey continues on. "Yokoyama ahoy!"

"Cat town!" Kichi joins in your thrill sarcastically.

"I meant to ask, why do you call it that?"

"Ohoho you don't know?" 

You cross your arms with concern, "No…"

"Well that'll be a fun mystery for you to solve then~"

_He's probably pulling my leg._

-

The rest of the trip was spent asking questions about each other. You learnt Kichi was a Deep-sea Mer, around your same age in underwater years - which are two times human ones. 

That information took an **hour** to get out of him.

It's a wonder why humans dislike merfolk, huh? Most of the things that came out of his mouth were so false it was irritating, or so straight forward it was funny. Never ceasing to brighten conversation. Or just never ceased conversation in general. You tried to ask if mermen could use magic, since it had been in your mystic creatures guide as a child. All you got was a shrug. _Guess he doesn't wanna talk about it._ Staying out of water for too long was also perturbing, you didn't want to make him suffer.

"Kichi, how long can you actually stay out of water?"

"Hmmm? How precious~ Is witchypoo concerned about me already?"

"Well yeah! You are biologically meant to be in the sea…" You frown. 

"And? Aren't you _biologically_ meant to be in a cave?" He teases. "Besides, I wouldn't have a landform if I was tied down to water. Would I y/n?"

A whisper of " _Smartarse._ " makes Kichi laugh, then think.

"Still, I suppose 3 days without water wouldn't do me any favours." He leans in, "But you can do elemental spells, riiiiiiight?"

You blink, "Perceptive. How did you know?"

"Oh I borrowed your spellbook." The **stolen** possession is held in front of your face.

"KICHI THAT'S THE MOST IMPORTANT THING I OWN GIVE IT BACK!"

It's given back without resistance. You're extremely mad at him, yet amazed by his ability to take it without any of you knowing.

"Poor Flaude and Cederic. Beat by a book." 

"First off, they're not property! Secondly, DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" You stomp ahead of him and Kichi thinks it cute. He grabs on your arm to catch up and gives a pseudo apologetic smile. Begrudgingly, your anger dies down, "Ugh, Why?"

"It's what I do." He shrugs out a truth. "You made it kinda easy putting it in the front pocket and I was interested."

"Frédéric thinks thieves are cowardly. Kichi should not steal." 

"..." That was the first time one of your familiars actually addressed him. _At least the bull had some respect. Though I might've just lost it._ He frets, there was something about his calm tone that reminded him of a **friend**. "Sorry…" 

You were astounded by Frédéric's influence, wide eyes darting between the two. 

_Did I miss something?_

"I-I should be more attentive towards it next time. Please don't steal from me though Kichi, or anyone for that matter."

"Ok." There's a hint of regret, then he masks himself again."But I can't promise the second part! Nishishi~"

_Sweet Demeter… what am I gonna do with him?_

-

Daylight dims when evening nears; glare of the Yokoyama lighthouse easing the finale of your trip. The Merman tag-along seems dreary from a days walking, clearly unused to legwork. He's basically on top of Frédéric, conversation earlier having mended their rocky introduction. 

Claude wasn't pleased. 

"Fish brain get off Fred! Boss tell 'im to buzz off." Though the newt was apparent in his pettiness, you did feel bad for Fred having to carry so much.

"Funny that an amphibian is calling **me** fish brain."

"Guys, we're almost there. Refrain from bickering for the remainder ok?" You look them over. One is even worse for wear than anticipated. Brows knit in worry, "When was the last time you slept, Kichi?"

"Sleep? I sleep _all_ the time. I'm even doing it right now." His body betrays as he woozily rocks with every step taken. A soft sigh is given for his terrible hiding effort. _He's probably doing it on purpose… oh well._

"C'mere." You stop him and gesture to your back, "I'll carry you the rest of the way so you can nap." There's a practical leap at the opportunity, Kichi attaching himself to your body like a 5th appendage. 

"So kind of you to offer y/n~ Mean of you not to ask sooner though." His little limbs wrapped around tightly, head tucked happily in the crook of your neck - a scent of sea salt and sweetness comes with his presence. Juice possibly? You weren't sure. It was welcome nonetheless. The boy is not shy with touching, tracing your collarbone as he drifts to sleep. It's… nice, but the feel of guilt etches closer. Was it ok being close to someone else? After **her**. No, surely it's fine. This is platonic. 

Up ahead, the sand ceases; a new, rocky terrain taking its place. Luckily, a small wooden bridge paved-way to the docks. Soon as you enter the public domain, what Kichi said becomes clear.

Yokoyama, is a neko town.

Multitudes of cat related signage signalling that. _Why did Sonia not tell me?!_ Two sets of feline eyes stalk your entrance, fear and panic rising. This is bad. The person on your back is a fish. Cats eat fish, Kichi is FOOD here. If he knew this already, why did he decide to come?! To get us KILLED? Fred senses disruption and steps forward, ever the protector. Harsh huffs exhale in defence. You prepare to abscond, get a running start to think of a spell, or anything that can save Kichi from being tinned up as kitten fare.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

_Don't turn around y/n._

You turn around.

_Idiot._

If jelly was an emotion, that's what you were experiencing when you looked up. A 6'4ft grey muzzled, black werecat staring back at you. If Gonta was scary, this guy was a shadow demon sent from Ghenna and from the size of his chest and muscles, he could easily rival a centaur. The thin fabric of his sleeveless shirt was ripping at its seams, a giant fish hook around his neck worn as if it's nothing. Blue electric aura emitted from his eyes matching the rough spiky fur and human hairstyle on his head. You swallow hard knowing the end could certainly be near. No more vagabonding for Sorcière de la grotte if you get eaten by werecats. This man was: intimidating, massive 

and **not alone**. 

Beside the beastly, black cat, an equally formidable woman glared icicles into your figure. Her long Mocha fur curling sharply, chest wrapped in what appeared to be bandages. Red hakama pants remind you of a picture Kaede once called a samurai. 

_Th-these aren't assassin's right? I-is he going to use that HOOK?!_

Your arms laced under Kichi tremble and you hastily tug to keep them up. The felines don't move, but the larger transfixes on your left wrist. Then it clicks.

"SHIIIIIIT! Akane these ain't the bandits."

"Y'kiddin' right? I'm gettin' real hungry just smellin' the snapper on her shoulder." She wipes the drool from her face, Kichi in view. The man slaps the back of her head. "Man! Whatcha do that for coach?! You know mers are no good." 

"-Basics! Make sure you understand the basics! You'll always be second-rate if you just pounce on instinct." They shockingly exchange blows. The witch caught gawking at a cat fight until Kichi finally woke. You dread his reaction. However, instead of the over the top wail, he just looks… dissatisfied? That's fine, you guess? Frédéric is presently angry at their initial menace, hooves stamping the pier. It stops the aggressors, the one in red apparently losing the battle. Hindered from her plans of eating, the woman skulks back and withdraws claws. This pleases the other and he faces you once more. "HAHA Sorry about that! Akane gets real passionate about food. S'pose you do to seein' as you even dressed it up!"

"I'm not food. Asshole." You could have died right there, Kichi's unbothered face spitting venomous words as if the neko couldn't rip him to shreds. He even has the gall to YAWN.

"H-he didn't mean to call you that s-sir! P-please don't hurt us!" A desperate plea is directed towards them. The man laughs.

"HAHAH, you got some REAL balls on you fishbait. If the Tanaka's hadn't told me about your friend here, you'd make a fine chowder." Kichi sulks passively, not a fan of his loudness or the fact he had woken him up from a lovely nap on y/n. It makes him happy that you remain carrying him though.

The threats made against your travel buddy don't slip past and unnerve you instead. _How is he so calm?_ "G-gundham and Sonia? You know them?" 

"Course we do! They sent a hawk message about your arrival! Didn't say nothing about no Mermen though." It relaxes you a bit to hear that, shoulders drooping.

"WAIT! THIS IS THE WITCH?!" The woman screams. "Damn it! P-please don't curse me! I won't eat your fish guy!"

"Nope she's totes gonna curse you now~ Isn't that right y/n." Kichi smirks. She clams up even more, bowing clumsily for forgiveness.

"Kichi!" Upset, you release his legs, causing him to stand again. Claude snickers and crawls to your shoulder. _Home sweet home_. "I don't curse people! Sorry about him."

"She was gonna eat me! meanies…" He bites his thumb.

"Can I ask your names?"

"I AM NEKOMARU NIDAI! Fisherman and life coach. Don't forget it, even if you go to hell! And this is my student, Akane Owari." Everyone you meet seems to have an 'unforgettable' introduction. The brazenness is akin to Mr Tanaka though. 

"Yo! I can introduce myself, Coach!" She complains then gives a half-hearted salute. "Nice to meetcha- uh -Witch... Sorry little fish dude." 

"Oh it's fine~" He lies slyly and you can sense the next thing to come out of his mouth will be rude. To prevent that, you put a hand around his mouth.

"I know he can be a pain, sorry. But don't threaten him again." Growing serious, Akane understands the warning. Meanwhile, Kichi licks your hand to get it off. "Ewie" You wipe it on your skirt.

"Nishishi~" 

Threatening/awkward entrance to the new town over, Nekomaru hands you Sonia's letter.

_Dear Nekomaru and Akane,_

_Gundham and I housed the most lovely witch girl this week! (人*´∀｀) Her name is Sorcière de le grotte (y/n in short) and she needs a boat for her travels~ If I'm correct, Akane owes me a favour after she tarnished the nightstand last time you came to visit so she could accommodate her for the night. Hope this reaches you in good health! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ_

_The Tanaka's <3_

_Oh Sonia. You don't cease to astound with your abruptness. Her little doodle's are cute._ The message is appreciated on your behalf, though you doubt the same can be said for the felines. She basically just threw you at them with no explanation - or bare minimum at the least. However, contrary to belief Nekomaru seemed unrelentingly animated. Positivity beamed from him at the notion of helping a person out. Overjoyed to offer a boat for a day's work. His shift in demeanor had him unafraid to pull out crude jokes and even cruder language. It was totally fresh to your sheltered witch brain, hearing such abhorrently funny vocabulary. There was no malice with Mr Nidai anymore now the situation was completely settled. Worries aside, he's met with your immediate approval, much to the mer's dismay. Kichi preoccupied himself with pissing off Claude during your interaction with the towering feline. Poking his snout and leaning into your arm. In truth, being this close to predators was daunting; he was doing it to stay calm. You notice Akane is hesitant to speak to you, diverting eye contact constantly. 

_Was I too harsh earlier? No… she did threaten Kichi_

"Well that about sums everything up real nice. Akane'll let you stay in her funaya like Sonia said. But unfortunately he will have to stick it out in the sea." Both Owari and Kichi stand shocked.

"Nuh-uh no way. I'm not leaving y/n with some slutty cat lady!" He clings to your bare arm, rubbing his soft cheek on it. It's hard to imagine you've only known him for a day by the way he acts. The brown furred girl seems similarly displeased with Nekomaru's offer and furious at the offending boy.

"Watch your tone, **Shrimp.** No places in town will let a mer in. Sure you're tough enough to stick it out in the sea for two nights." You have to agree with him, taking Kichi into somewhere dangerous for his species was silly when the sea is right in front of them. Plus you're not sure you want him to stay after embarrassing you both like that… Akane doesn't even want you around.

But you'd be lying if that were said aloud. He had a right to dislike the neko's afterall, they had called him dinner. "Kichi, I'll meet you as soon as I wake up." Looking unconvinced, thin brows furrow at your leniency. The cats were all you had going for you at the minute and Sonia had gone out of her way to send them a letter. Trying to come up with a solution, you remember something about your necklace.

_Enables telepathy between living entities no matter distance. Location of soul-bound partner is seen through the mind's eye._

Unclasped from your neck, you pray Kichi won't just take off with the bronze chain. It's not like it's worth much, Moonstone is common on the Crystalline Isle. "Here, it'll show you my location and I'll know yours." The doubt fades when you see the glimmer in his eyes. 

" _Have my back and I'll have yours_." He repeats to himself under labored breath, too happy to steady it. You really are a woman of your word and it's intoxicating. "Ne hee I made the right decision picking you enchantress!~"

_Picking me? Not the strangest thing he's said to be fair._

The charm leaves your palm and Kichi puts it on under his scarf. Akane didn't seem anymore at ease watching the exchange. "Well, there comes a time when a man knows he's gotta go...! If I don't go now...it would shame me as a man. Shitting my pants would totally shame me as a MAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!" Werecats weren't nearly as delicate as your storybooks made them out to be. "Kane! Don't be too rough with our witch guest yeah? I know you'll do great."

"Y-yeah coach." She murmurs and he waltzes to the lighthouse. It's at the end of the docks where you would be parting with your merman.

"Goodnight Kichi! Sleep well for tomorrow ok." A soft smile paints your face when you ruffle his hair.

"...M'kay." He almost purrs at your touch, really wishing he didn't need to leave. 

"Frédéric wishes Kichi goodnight." The dappled bull dips his head. You nudge your newt.

"Tsk, see ya tomorrow Bitchi."

"Claude! Just because Nekomaru says swears doesn't mean you can now!"

"Listen to y/n, Tod. Now I'm gonna cry myself to sleep." 

"S-sorry Boss." Petting him, you sit next to Kichi on the marina's edge. The clothes you lent him would be wet if he were to sleep in them so you ask him to take them off.

"That **is** bold y/n! You can't be so naughty when we're in public~" A pinch to his nose and he stops teasing. It doesn't stop the strange tension as he undresses though. "Can I keep the scarf?"

"Sure, but it'll get wet."

He shrugs gladly, lavender patches on his cheeks. Soon after handing over the clothes, the merman hops into the water, leaning up (chest only) one last time. "Don't I get a goodnight kiss?~"

_E-eh?_

He looks up expectantly; an innocent smile across glowing features. Heat swiftly rises to your face.

_I can't do that! He's only hung out with us for one day! This is silliness_. 

_But… he did save my life last night._

You let out a sigh. Two fingers move to your lips where you kiss them. Kichi's forehead is then met with an indirect peck. 

_Didn't specify!~_

His confused 'huh' has you giggle while standing up. "Night Kichi!" You sing and leave him gawking. 

"You're weird, enchantress…"

-

Akane led you down the hardwood pier. A majority of Yokoyama was over water, most of the bay housing stilted structures she called 'funaya' (boat houses). From your position, the full town view was breathtaking. Gable roofs and bokeh light patterning the town like fireflies. Vivid hues of cerulean and scarlet making for a lively ambiance, only amplified by the merry singing of drunken sailors. You didn't know cats were nocturnal...

"So pretty…" A whisper departs, walking with the crew and Akane to your resting place. It was a quaint apartment, in the midst of the bay, and had a lower section that would suit Frédéric quite nicely. "Can my bull stay down here?"

"Y-yeah, that's fine."

Whenever you speak, Miss Owari freezes. It's disheartening to know she feels uncomfortable around you. Fred moves to lay on a mat. "Oh! Aren't these for doing stretches in school?" _I have to fix whatever this is._ You've moved over to Fred on the squishy mat. Akane stares. Sweat begins to form on your forehead. Have you made it worse? 

"School?" She blinks.

"Y-yeah, it's a place where humans go to get education… _I think._ " The cat remains perplexed as she comes to stand with you.

"Coach Nidai gave me this thing to practice gymnastics. So yeah it's kinda for stretches and crap." That's the longest sentence she's spoken yet. We're finally getting somewhere. "Don't get ya hopes up though. Ain't been to this fancy 'school' you humans have."

"Nono! I never got to go either. My, um-" You stumble a little over words, not wanting to talk about Kaede with strangers. An attempt to smile is made, "Gymnastics sounds fun!"

Akane shivers, a gut feeling telling her that you're repressing something. Something heavy and dark that shouldn't be unpacked yet. At least not by her. She's absolutely terrified of you. "L-lets go upstairs." The woman springs up them agily.

"...Guys, what am I doing wrong?"

"I'm just as confused as ya Boss."

"Maybe Frédéric and Claude should stay together down here master. So you can talk."

"That's a good idea Fred. Sleep tight boys." You give both of them a 'love you' and a kiss.

Once upstairs, the awkward silence is deafening. You investigate visually. It's certainly a neko room: scratching poles, giant cat bed and tonnes of molted fur. The walls are coated in posters of… food? Well, some of them are athletic related, though covered in meat and tuna. 

_Thank Poseidon I didn't bring Kichi here… she would've eaten him in my sleep._

The silence is broken by loud rumbling. " _Shit, stupid stomach_ "

"Are you hungry Miss Owari? I can cook if you'd like."

"NO! I m-mean no. It's ok, I can make us some uh." She jumpily scavenges her red kitchen."S-sandwichs?" 

You can't stand this strange aura, she looks as if you're about to hit her. "H-have I done something to upset you? I just didn't want you to eat my friend. I'm awfully sorry for making you uncomfortable." The reality of your situation sets in. Sonia practically forced Akane to take you in for two nights and fish is her natural prey. You can't expect someone to change their preferences on a whim and bash them for expressing it. The thought has you fiddle with your fingers on instinct, staring at them. "We can sleep in town if you want."

Akane turns from her place, her gaze softening and heavy breathing coming to a halt. The darkness she sensed. You channel it behind a sheen of innocence. But now it's there in your eyes,

Sadness.

"Y'know I think I've been gettin' ya wrong." The feline mumbles, unable to meet your surprise. A hand points to a fluffy beanbag and you assume it's an offer to sit. So you do. 

"When we got the letter from Sonia, I thought it was some sorta joke… They're always talkin' about creepy mumbo jumbo, so when Coach told me I laughed it off." 

She's starting to cook, "Then... ya popped up at the pier with a Mer. Who does that? Crazy people I tell ya. Then I find out Mer girl is also a witch and I was there threatening her companion. Becus I only understand fists n stuff..." You listen intently as the hob is flamed up, large frying pan sizzling. "I dunno how to fight magic so it frigging terrifies me. That's why I've been such a scaredy cat."

"Owari…" You digest her rant. Magic is scary… It's unpredictable, life altering and downright evil if used corruptly. She doesn't know what kind of spellcaster you are, all these people have just given the benefit of the doubt until now. You feel horrible for assuming everyone was fine with it and hug your legs in shame. A voice you barely recognise threads your thoughts. 

**_You should have stayed_ **

"But… you ain't scary." She comes over with a plate of food. Bacon sandwich. "You're just a girl who needs a place to stay. And that's somethin' I more than anyone understand. Even if your Merman buddy is a dick."

"...Thank you, Akane."

"Hey hey now! No need to cry." Droplets of saline free fall onto the meal. After not crying in so long, you're letting it all out on a sandwich.

"I'm sorry. About him and this… I shouldn't cry in front of acquaintances." Akane squishes next to you on the beanbag, her fur a lot softer than its spiky exterior. She chomps down her food in a light-second.

"I can tell there's more than this mess bringing these feelings up. I got a sixth sense for it. But baggage isn't something you should be sorry about. Erryones got it. Ya gonna eat that?" Laughing, you wipe your eyes and hand her the tear-soaked food.

"It's kinda- wet." There's a shrug before Akane noms the second dish. It makes you feel better seeing her happy. She's talkative with a full stomach.

"We don't gotta talk about it. But you've lost someone real special, right?" 

"How did you know?"

"Like I said, sixth sense. Gut feeling's never wrong. And I've bin there." Your eyes widen and she pats her belly casually. "Way back when- I was a street cat. My family shifted around a lot. Different parent each month kinda deal. I couldn't protect em all and death ain't uncommon for the poor here. Prolly better than grovelling to be honest. Lost a lot to the ally…" Owari is solemn with grief, you pet her arm. "Coach took me in after I tried robbin' his fish. Helped me provide for the ones I have left."

The older woman had been through much worse than you, it's inspiring she keeps such a fighting spirit. Closer, you can see the dents of scars in her coat, history seeping in-between fur. Werecats are a compassionate species cursed with violent temperament. "Mr Nidai is amazing… and so are you Akane." She says away at your praise. 

"I'm not really… Coach Nekomaru is though. Best goddamn man I know! Generous, kind, funny, strong…" Trailing off, the neko purrs about her boss, telling you stories about his motivational training. There must have been a record number of 'shit' mentions in the anecdotes (usually in conclusion). The chatter was nice while night descended. Akane even worked up courage to ask you about magic. It somewhat calmed her nerves, though you had an inclination she didn't understand most of it. Your reason for crying wasn't pressed further, but she clearly understood. The two of you shared a similar pain, and that was enough for a bond to blossom. Emotional connections on this trip seemed to be the norm. So many new people to meet. So many interesting pasts and presents. 

You drift to sleep thinking about the last 8 days. A gentlemanly golem, run away princess, mischievous merman… and now two roughhousing nekos.

_What has my life become?_

-

"Hey Kae?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you ever want to adventure… out of the hamlet? Just me and you."

_And_ **_him_ ** _?_

"Don't we have everything here silly? Why leave paradise?"

"Oh no- I'm not saying I'm not happy here!"

_Ha. Really?_

"Then we're all good ya goof! Lemme play you a song."

"O-okay."

~♪♬♩♬♩♪♬~

"Kaede… that was, somber."

"Guess that's how I feel."

"Why?"

"..."

"Why do you always keep things hidden?"

"...."

_Why do you, y/n?_

-

** CHAPTER 3: End **


	5. CHAPTER 4: Yokoyama Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the work day with some MC backstory! Also Kichi gets a new look (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞

**CHAPTER 4: Yokoyama Part 2**

Beep Beep Beep Beep

"Blegh" A gentle vibration and pungent smell shimmy you awake. Off-putting way to start your day. You'd gone tops to tails on the large bed with Akane and it had left much to desire. Her foot almost up your nose, you reach to push it away.

_Gross dude._

Arm escaped from the prison of sheets your bunkmate gathered into a ball, you see the yellow charm flashing. "...Sonia?"

"AGGGGGGGH IT WORKSSSS! Magic! Miiiiiindreak! Miiiiindreak!" Her face lights up on a mini projection and you can see her nostrils. 

"WHAT THE FUCK- Oh hey it's Sonia!" Akane switches moods robotically, a reoccurring characteristic of hers you have yet to get used to. You're hastily running a hand through your hair to look less like an unwashed mess while the caller freaks out.

"Two girls sharing a bed! I think they call this Yu-Ri do they not?" From Owari's reaction, 'Yuri' is probably a provocative term Sonia misused.

"She's a little kid Sonia!!! What're you tryna say, HUH?! Wait… How'd you get so small and square?"

" _I'm 18…_ " 

The cat ignores your sigh and pokes through the light of the screen with an extended claw. "Why can't I touch her?"

"It's Magic Akane… c'mon. I told you about it yesterday."

"I don't got a good memory, Claude." Whether it be from uninterest or embarrassment, she gets up for breakfast.

"That's my Newts name." You giggle, Sonia hasn't stopped squealing.

"Oh oh oh where are Cutesy and Honey?! Gundham hasn't stopped fretting since you left~" A low grumble of _'don't say that'_ can be heard in the background.

"I'll go check on them!" Holding up your wrist so Sonia is in view, you lower the stairs. C & F lay asleep, Claude lazily draped halfway out his bowl like it's a lounge chair and Fred with his large head tucked between crossed hooves. Adorable. "Aren't you two cute~"

"Oh what a lovely sight on a morning!" The princess's gushing spurs them awake. "Glad to see you're all safe. It would be just terrible if the Nightstalkers had gotten you!"

_?!_

"Just kidding! They aren't real! Maybe..." She laughs, "I've got to go cook breakfast now, Magic friend. Will call soon!"

"Wait Soni-" 

"She's gone boss." 

"So cryptic… Poop! I was going to ask her more about Idabashi!"

"Frédéric thinks it'll be fine master. We have to work today anyway."

_Oh yeah… for the boat. At least I'll get to see Kichi again… Do_ _I tell him about my dream?_

You decide it best not to think about it for now, there's a pair of shorts dungarees in need of wear anyway. Shrunken wellies are tucked away in the chasm of your luggage. Their tiny magical size is befitting of a baby. _Hehe cute. I haven't worn these in ages…_

-

Squelching around on a dewy day. A common pass-time for a witch with too much free time on her hands. Or maybe just you.

Nightfall's rain soaks the ground, the lime of your rubber boots colliding with mud - swirls of brown appear on their untarnished viridescence. It's a satisfying combination: earth and shoe. Made you feel closer to nature in an oddball way. You trod around playfully, caretaker to the shrubbery and fauna. Sown at the sun's center of the grotto's garden, you reach the flowerbed. There was something transfixing about how it could glisten in any light; how each flower's pigment differed from their partners. It's collection had grown vast over years of tending it. For every breed you had planted, among was another of its total opposite. An old aspiration had been to plant a flower from every part of the world in the delicate nursery. But... it's hard to grow things you only read about, and even harder to maintain the ones you already have.

"Claude, pass me those seed packets please." The baby familiar pushes you a tiny package. _Lillies- I've never grown these before!_ Glee ignites in your young heart. "Don't you think it was nice of that girl to give me this? I'll have to do something extra special for her next week!" 

"Sweet child, don't you think you're getting a little over-excited? Humans are dangerous after all…" A deep and mellow voice enticed your ears, familiar and wise. You look up.

"You've said that a lot, Kore… But I'm a human... like her. Magic or not." an elderly Nymph smiles knowingly. She was the only guardian you have ever known. A cave spirit left to raise you by your parents. Guiding hands land on your shoulders - weak with age - muted blue skin dim against yours of an anthropoid calibre. She strokes it comfortingly.

"I have raised you my way, child. I know not whether nature like ours lives within humanity. Soon will come a time you have to judge that for yourself." Pearlescent, silver locks fall over your face as she kisses your head, "The garden looks luminous, sweetheart."

A gracious grin is gifted to the guardian."Ye! Boss make pwetty flower!" You both giggle at Claude's infantile tone. Soon Kore leaves you to sow the seeds and think.

_Without the magic, would you ever find these species together?_

_Or is their nature too different..._

-

How strange. You hadn't thought about Kore since, well… when **she** left. Did you need to cry that bad? You've really not looked after yourself emotionally, huh. 

_Now's not the time for self discovery y/n. Memory dives are nice and all, but I've a job to do. Focus on now so the past doesn't catch up._

**_Focus on now_ **

You seat yourself in the kitchen, a tad shaken. Her sharp green eyes meet you kindly before returning to the activity ahead. There's something familial about sitting down for breakfast with Akane, as if she's your older sister. A role model of sorts who can calm you with a single look. That's what 'sisterly' meant to you anyway; from an outsider's perspective. She folds you an omelet and takes a seat in front, "Thank you!" 

"No problems kiddo." A grin sweeps her chocolatey fur and you notice she's already changed back into the bandage top from yesterday. In daylight, her toned muscles are even more defined; six pack and all. Today will most likely involve hard-labour and seen as Akane and Nekomaru are so jacked, magic might be necessary. It's best to know exactly what the task entails. 

"Um Akane what are we doing today?"

"Well **you're** going to be stocking up the boat, me and Coach have some business in town." The cat leans back in her chair, whilst you almost fall off yours.

"On my own?!" A palm hits the table in shock, wincing a bit at the jarring collision. Dramatics were never your thing. Owari doesn't falter at the outburst, instead letting out a hearty chuckle.

"Hah! I made the exact same face you're makin' when coach said that to me. It's 'Maru's tradition to leave newbies alone on their first day. At least you have fish-boy." 

_Tradition? What sort of orthodox methods is he preaching?!_

Air spells that can help out a bit, but that will totally drain all the energy you had gathered in Saint Mountain! And Kichi? He's smaller than you! It'll break his little bones carrying all the boxes you saw yesterday!

_So this is the catch, huh? How could I forget, not all good things come for free._

Face ebbed with worry, you solemnly chew the eggy breakfast, "We'll be here for a week at this rate… I should've brought Gonta."

The town of Yokoyama wasn't safe for your companions. Though Akane and Nekomaru are nice on the pier, you fret Frédéric would even be accounted as food in-land. Idabashi might not be any different. But you'd rather leave sooner than later for their sake.

The feline is unsatisfied with your lowly reaction, opting to shake your shoulders in frantic motivation, "DON'T BE SUCH A PUSSY! WORK THOSE WITCH MUSCLES TODAY!" 

"OoOOooOKaY!"

-

Chaotic morning aside, you waltz back to the fisherman's Marina. The bay is far quieter in the earl; faint purrs of the catnapping township a signal to life from the colourful housing. Last night's singing sailors can be seen sleeping between alleyways, too satiated and sublime to care. There's no need to speak - still air comforting.

Yokoyama is asleep. 

You draw upon Nekomaru's lighthouse breasily. Daylight does wonders for the pier's serenity, treacherous overtone dissipated leaving only welcome behind. Across the beach, the larger port is teeming with vigor, an atmosphere well suited to the Fisher's vivacious personalities. You imagine the majority of the Crystalline Isle's tradesmen arrive from there. Maybe even ones you met at the hamlet with Kaede. A dull panic throbs your heart.

_I hope they spread the vaccine…_

The telepathy enabled through your soul bound partners activates. Frédéric nuzzles your hand in reassurance. You are thankful for that ability. Gonta had truly given you some powerful spells…

_Oh! Kichi!_

Minor panic rising, you browse the elderly spellbook for your written guide. _Wait_. The magical girl squeezes her eyes tight in dismay. What if the spell hadn't worked? How stupid are you for giving him that pendant without testing it first? 

_Oh non chérie…_

"Sup lil lady? Your face is scrunched up like a constipated Satyr! HAHA." Nekomaru's signature loudness bolts you upright, his bulky form incredulously more prominent in the sun. Akane pats your back jovially, causing you to almost drop your belongings. They laugh, "You two are thick as thieves now! Sonia did right spendin' that favour of hers."

"Trust the Tanaka's for their friend-making spontaneity, hehe." You squeak frantically.

"Spotty neigh titty? You know I don't get your voodoo words y/n! Speak Isleish!"

_That was Isleish- nevermind. I need to find Kichi!_ You ask if Nekomaru had seen the purple enigma. No luck. Akane reckons he's probably taken off with the goods; typical merman she says. That doesn't persuade you. 

The marina's end is where he departed, so that's the location you visit. Closing your peepers once again, you attempt to reach the mind's eye. Manifestation is a hard art to grasp. Incorporeal hues and shapes flicker in fatuous shards across your psyche. Finding a singular location from them would take practice you just didn't have. 

"Aphrodite's asscheek! I'm not getting anywhere with this!" Cursing out an ancient witch wasn't doing you any good. You huff, splashing your legs into dark waters. "...Mayb- EEAFGH!" 

For a split second, shouts of distress can be heard before the sea's depth engulfs you. It's freezing wet, eyes shut at the liquid impact. Fear and frustration turns to revelation when a bright sparkle of violet tapers past your vision. A slender set of arms snake around your waist. Your bodies are pulled back to the surface. "Ne-hee! Gotcha!" Kichi melodies, grinning from your chest. He's clung to your frame like honeysuckle vine; you can't help but think this would be funnier if you weren't wet-through. You shiver in his arms.

"Ccccold Kichi!" _Great I'm soaked AND I can't speak. Two in one._ His response is muted as strong hands slide under your arms to retrieve you, the merman holding closer to get brought along (or terribly attempting to warm you up). A swift tug out of water from Nekomaru has the witch back on her feet, albeit drenched. You hug Kichi closer in case his legs were still in tail form. _That's how mermen work right_ ? There's a hint of a tremble as your leg checks Kichi's bottom half. _Hmm they're there already?_

"HAHA! Your guy shrimpy seems to be a real scoundrel, lil Lady! Can't keep his claws to himself!" You shy away from either of the men, shaky hands wringing out the denim of your shorts. The weight of your feet doesn't escape notice either, wellies morphed to rubber buckets.

"Scoundrel?! ME? I don't know what you're implying! I was just helping y/n get rid of that stinky kitty smell." Kichi pouts and hides behind your large familiar, who glares his signature 'disappointed bull face'. The mer is punished by means of tail whipping. Top tip: don't upset a bull.

"Chichich, ya deserved that one Chowder." Claude begins to snigger at the wounded mer. You on the other hand, decide to fork out a bit of mana in order to dry yourself, uttering a simple air enchantment to qwel the dampness.

"l'air m'entoure" A gust waves past - unfortunately frizzing your hair up in the process. The blue nosed merman can't hold back a smirk at the poofyness of it. It _overjoys_ him to know your silly state was from his actions. You narrow your eyes at him. "What?"

"Oh nothing enchantress~ Nice up-do by the way."As if you could stay mad. Though it was an _inconvenient_ start to the day, Kichi's antics had in fact cleaned you up a tad (not that you'd ever admit it). Woefully, the energy used in the Aero spell could not be replaced. You worry that at this rate, your saved magic might not be enough to last the day. Hope for your body dwindles. Still… doesn't mean you can't mess with him to brighten your spirits.

"Hey thanks. Nice tail mark by the way." You mimic his mocking tone and stare in silence. Confusion between familiars and felines strikes at your unusual behaviour. Discomforting glances shared amongst uninvolved parties; an audible gulp from the hotseated mer. Then the laughter begins. "Heheh had you tongue-tied for a sec didn't I? Serves you right for being so mean!" A hand flicks Kichi's nose playfully. His grin returns. Everyday there's more to love about this witch. _Interesting._

"stupidfishbrain… Boss! Ya being too kind to him!"

"I agree with Clyde, you were being way too lenient with that snapper y/n. I'd punch him if I were you. Ya know, to make things even." Akane and Claude add their two-cents. Respectfully, you decline the proposal with a closed eye smile.

"I think the nose flick was enough, no? It was just a prank."

"Your call I guess." Miss Owari frowns at the pacifistic notion, revving up again when Nekomaru gestures to the docks. A plethora of tarp covered boxes meet your eye, each at least half Kichi's height and probably twice his weight. The apprehension is exhausting - worst part being the lack of a boat nearby. "You'll just make him work extra hard instead!"

You share a forgiving look with Kichi, who holds an expression you can only account as 'why me'. He tucks the scowl away under his scarf. It's very waterless to say he had been in the sea all night. Odd… Perhaps leaving him in clothes next time wouldn't be so bad.

"Ah! Clothes!" His brows crease to a pained format. Highlighting how awkward it would be for you to dress him in front of people.

He shakes your arm childishly, subtly forming inches between you and the bag. Not the smartest tactic considering Frédéric carried it anyway. "I thought punishment was over y/nnnnnnn!" The crocodile tears pour out by the gallon. It would make you a little concerned for him dehydrating. Until you remember the literal ocean in front of you and sigh.

"Enough yammering slackers! Shrimpy, take this." The burlier male throws a wide piece of black fabric into Kichi's face, effectively silencing him. From the feeling on your shoulder, you diagnose it as pinstripe polyester (years of making your own clothes comes in handy). 

_Is it tarp? Why would Nekomaru be giving Kichi a piece of tarp?_

Your company seems confused as well, or maybe it's the scent of feline causing his face to scrunch. Either way Mr Nidai was the one with answers. "Well don't just stand there! Put it on! All that cryin' made ya senile?"

"Ew n-" little time was spent in protest before Akane inserted herself, swiftly cramming the black fabric over the intended target. He's positively shaken.

"A-akane!! Be careful!" You fret, papping her away softly and slightly stumbling. There's a hearty laugh relinquished with the coddling; both Nekos tickled by your protective clumsiness. 

Meanwhile, the mer tugs harshly at the collar of his surprise garment; it being twisted due to Owari's lapsy-daisy application. Once sorted (scarf proudly on display) - Kichi scoffs, head high and ready to verbally assault some annoying furballs. Then he realises. The poncho itself was actually- rather comfortable? It even had some shiny buttons that matched the weathered scarlet of y/n's bag. Two slits on either side let his arms move freely in and out. It's almost like it was made for him, and it was certainly better than that constricting frill-jail. But why would these cats care to do that? Darting back to present - now disgruntled - Kichi observes. His enchantress waddles between the two larger figures offering thanks whilst lightly scolding Akane. They're smiling and laughing…

_Oh. Now I get it…_

"Tsk. Of course they didn't make it for me. Should've known." He whispers discretely, hiding his disappointment. You were really something, having people you barely know make clothes for him. They did this for you, because they **like** you. "Who wouldn't."

"Kichi? Did you say something?" You focus back on your friend, appreciating how well fitted the poncho appeared to be. He grins.

"Yuppers I was just reciting Minerva's Authority of Wrath~" Annnnd it's confirmed that he read your spell book, at least a small amount anyways. Not to mention Minerva's writings are every beginner-witch's gateway to an emo phase. You cringe, memories of preteen angst flooding in; he just giggles.

"Yeah bet you were- anyways we shoul-"

"ALRIIIIIIIGGGGHHHHT. TIME TO GIVE IT YOUR ALL!" A rough roar exits Nekomaru's lungs, enough to rock the harbour with its might. 

_Don't fuck with cats man…_

And with that the day of heavy lifting began. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho boy, this has been a long time coming (^～^;)ゞ
> 
> Like I said in the previous chapter, school has been super busy and motivation is sub par to say the least. However, I have big plans in the works for this story, so I'm not giving up yet!!
> 
> Thank you for having patience with me!! 
> 
> (Also Kichi's new outfit was heavily inspired by his 3rd Beta!!)
> 
> -Spooks Ꮚ˘ ꈊ ˘ Ꮚ


End file.
